Reason Unknown
by stashthesocks
Summary: Severus has a problem, can Hermione help him? She thinks she can, but is her solution the answer Severus was looking for? A story of Love and Heartbreak. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** _Ok so I dont usually write under this profile, but i have already 3 stories i need to finish as _Stashleigh_ and this is keeping me from getting confused lol._

_Hope you like this, I have loads of ideas for it!! _

_Anyway on with the story._

_**I own Nothing, (sad but true)**_

* * *

Professor Snape liked solitude. It was a simple statement, simple to understand. He liked his privacy.

What he did not like was his alone time being interrupted.

And when that precious time was interrupted by none other than a student, well, then he was annoyed. Even more so perhaps by the fact that the student in question was none other than a Gryffindor. And I suppose it didn't help that the particular Gryffindor was one of three he disliked more than anything he could think of at that precise moment.

"Miss Granger" he purred his tone so sickly sweet that she knew she was going to get it in the neck.

It was a simple mistake she had made, perhaps she should have paid more attention to the fact that she was dealing with Snape at the time and unfortunately not one of her other professors.

They would have found it endearing to say the least.

Hermione sighed, there was no way she could take it back now, she had crossed the line, and no excuses could get her out of this mess.

"Yes Professor" she smiled up at him.

"Please, Miss Granger," his voice still calm, "do tell me exactly what it is you are doing outside my door at this time of the night?"

A nervous giggle escaped her lips, "well you see sir, its like this…" she began, her hands fumbling with the parchment she held close to her chest.

Snape raised an eyebrow, indicating his impatience with the whole situation.

"It's an invitation sir" she said holding the sheet of paper out for him to take, "I wanted to give it to you myself".

He made no move to take the invite from her outstretched hand.

Hermione blushed at his rejection, "erm, it's for the Graduation ball sir" she began to explain, "I was wondering, well hoping actually that you might like to say something, maybe, perhaps?"

"Indeed"

Hermione gave a short smile; "well if you change your mind" she said thrusting the parchment at him, "even if it's just to say how glad you are to see us all go" her confidence slowly regaining itself, "you are more than welcome".

"And you felt the need to deliver this yourself?" he asked surprisingly calm.

Hermione turned around from where she had begun to walk away down the corridor, "yes sir, I thought it more polite and personal this way".

"Even if it calls for waking a person up at this ungodly hour of the night?"

Looking at her watch Hermione frowned, "excuse me sir but it's hardly ten o'clock, I really didn't think that I would be disturbing you from your sleep, I apologise".

Severus regarded her sharply, she had not in fact woken him, and on some level he could admit that a personal invitation was more forthcoming than one left on his side table by the house elves. He would not thank her for it however.

He regarded the invitation in his hands, "I will note waste my time doling out detentions on such simple matters as these Miss Granger," he informed her, locking her eyes with a dark glare, "nether the less, if I catch you in the vicinity of my personal chambers again, I swear on pane of death, that I will make the consequences extremely dire, understood?"

Hermione taken back by the lack of punishment she was receiving actually couldn't stop herself but smile at her professor. A genuine, honest smile "Yes sir" she nodded before turning on her heels and leaving.

Severus left with a frown on his face at her uncalled for display of emotions, couldn't help but think he had been too kind to the troublesome girl, unfortunately for him she was no longer his student and he couldn't feasibly give her a detention for inviting him to speak at her graduation. He would have to punish her for something else, some other meddlesome deed she had done, as soon as he caught her doing one that is.

IIIII

Feeling extremely satisfied with herself, Hermione slumped into one of the comfy armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

She now had all of her professors speaking at the graduation ball, all except Trelawney, but Hermione didn't really count her as much of a professor anyhow. Snape had been the last one on her list, she wasn't really sure he would attend let alone be one of the guest speakers at the event, but she suspected that he would. Even if his speech was short and to the point. How could he miss one last barb at the year which included the great Harry Potter?

Speaking of Harry, Hermione took a glance round the common room, it was mostly filled with seventh years, as they had no classes anymore and had completed all of their NEWT's, they had no reason to go to bed early, many in fact stayed up half the night nowadays, with little left to do to fill the day with Hermione couldn't really blame them, but that wasn't for her. She still preferred to rise early, even if her day was spent with only the simple pleasure of sitting by the lake and reading.

Harry and Ron usually filled their time with Quidditch, or extra lessons with Lupin on Defence against the Dark Arts now that he had been reinstated as the current DADA Professor.

Life seemed easy for the time being, and Hermione thanked everyday that went by peacefully, every day that she and her friends could spend as they pleased. For she knew that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made its move. It had for too long been quiet now, many had forgotten about the initial threat of danger, not Hermione, nor Ron or Harry.

She knew it was coming; the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had laid low after their last attack on a muggle populated town nearly nine months ago, just after they had all returned to Hogwarts.

At first it had made the student body break out in a fit of panic and hysteria, after Dumbledore had calmed the situation however, and informed them that no muggles were in fact killed during the attack, things had settled.

And now just days before the graduation everywhere had adopted an eerie sort of calm, like before a storm.

Hermione didn't like it, but she didn't let it bother her either. There were way too much more important things going on to occupy her mind at the moment, and planning and organising the graduation ball was one of them.

IIIII

The next morning, waking up refreshed and revitalized Hermione made her way down to the great hall for breakfast, it was still early and she expected to be eating alone. She somewhat preferred it this way, at least she could take her plans for the Graduation with her, work on them a bit more.

She had in fact all but finished the preparation, getting all the professors to speak at the event was her last task, but one last glance over before finalization couldn't hurt.

After she had finished her toast, she began to pack away her books and belongings when she was bombarded by Harry and Ron.

"And where do you thing you're going?" Ron grinned wickedly as he and Harry each grabbed one of her arms and sat her back down.

"Ron" Hermione sighed, "Let me go I have stuff to do".

"As do we" he informed her tucking into a plate full of pancakes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"We need to plan for Hogsmeade this Saturday" he said simply.

Harry grunted through a mouthful of bacon in agreement.

Hermione look from one friend to another, they seemed pretty resolute on their plans for the weekend.

"You know you guys never give me a break" she mock pouted.

"Hermione" Harry laughed putting an arm around his best friend, "this is a break".

She gave him a sideways glance.

"You have been working so hard on organising our graduation party that you haven't had time for yourself" he reminded her.

"I like to keep busy" she said in defence, "and it's not a party, it's a ball"

"The difference is?" Ron asked at the same time as filling his mouth with a handful of eggs.

Hermione rolled her eyes "well for one you have to get dressed up for this".

Ron grunted and Harry sighed, "we don't have to dance do we?" her red headed friend grudgingly inquired

"Yes Ron, you do" Hermione smiled, "and you have to take a partner"

Both Harry and Ron made sour faces at this.

Hermione laughed, "Its not that bad, think of it this way" she said putting an arm round each of her friends, "it will be the last time you will have to do this".

While the two boys were busy snarling at the whole situation Hermione made a swift exit from the great hall.

IIIII

Severus paced the small area in front of his fire; he was in his private chambers and walking back and forth as he had done so many times before.

He was waiting for the headmaster.

He had just arrived back from a Death Eater meeting and the news was grim, more so than had been expected.

Luckily this time he had gotten away without any confrontation. The last meeting they had, Lucius Malfoy decided to take it upon himself to point out the fact that whilst Severus was indeed working within Hogwarts, he had yet to produce Harry Potter or any of his friends dead or alive.

Usually Voldemort would let this pass, based simply on the fact that that Severus had explained that it was far too risky to be removing students under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore.

That night however Severus had received punishment for his lack of contribution.

Last night was a different story entirely; Severus guessed that even if Lucius had opened his incredibly nosy mouth nothing would have happened. For there were far, far more important and pressing matters on the Dark Lords mind.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought Severus from his pacing.

"Enter" he calmly spoke.

"Ah Severus" Albus Dumbledore beamed down at the younger man, a smile Severus knew would quickly vanish, "its good too see you back in one piece, and so early no less".

"Indeed, I actually arrived back at dawn" he informed the headmaster.

"I see" Dumbledore said, his eyes growing serious at the look on the professors face.

Severus gestured for the headmaster to sit; once he did Severus took a deep breath and began to describe last night's happenings.

IIIII

Finding a nice spot under a nearby oak tree just aside the lake, Hermione sat down to enjoy the peace and quiet.

She was just beginning to enjoy the feel of the warm sun on her skin when a rather large shadow appeared to block her light.

"Urgh Ron, your interfering with my sunbathing you know" Hermione smiled.

"Sorry" Ron beamed back; he bent down to take a seat on the soft grass next to her.

"So what you up to?" he asked.

Hermione lifted her head to look at him; if she didn't know better she could have been sure he was making small talk.

Strange.

"Nothing much" she replied smiling.

Ron nodded at her reply. He lifted a hand to his neck, rubbing the back of it nervously, "see the thing is" he began to go pink at the ears, "well we've known each other what, seven years now?"

Hermione looked at him confused.

"And well, I always thought, I always just kind of supposed that well" he took a deep breath, "me and you Hermione, we are bound to end up together, and well I was basically wondering if you wanted to go to hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Ron" Hermione began to sigh.

"I mean I know we are already going together, but what I meant was…"

"Ron I know what you mean" she said looking into his eyes, her own eyes were full of sorrow, "Ron you are my best friend, I don't want to ruin that".

"It won't ruin it Hermione, it will just…"

"I sorry Ron"

"Please just take a day to think about it then" he began to beg, "you might feel differently tomorrow".

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes and sighed, she really didn't want to hurt him, "ok, I'll think about it, but honestly Ron I don't think you can change my mind on this".

Looking like all his Christmases had come at once Ron beamed down at her, "thanks Hermione you wont regret this, we're gonna have a great time". And before she could reply he had gone.

Hermione looked at the tiny figure of her friend as he made his way back to the castle and bit her lip, she really didn't care for Ron that way.

Sighing like there was no tomorrow she got to her feet and made her way inside. How could she relax now? This was just what she needed, _not_.

She needed to talk to someone, and who better understand her worries about Ron than non other than his little sister.

* * *

**A/N;** _Hope you like it so far, like i said there is more to come._

_**Review** and let me know what you think!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**; _Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Hope you like it..._

* * *

Severus saw her from out the tall window from the 5th floor staircase. She was sitting on the stone steps, her knees bent up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. She was lost so deep in thought that the rest of the world seemed nonexistent.

It was moments like these that he realised just how grown up his students had become.

He may not like his students, but he did notice. He noticed everything. It came along with the whole package of being a master of deception. In order to appear faithful to one side or another as he did so many times as a spy he had to make sure that every tiny detail was observed and noted. Nothing could go amiss; there was no room for error in his line of work. His life literally depended on it.

That's how he noticed his students.

It didn't make him hate them any less. He despised them and their youth, young and carefree. What did they know about war and the dangers that were inevitably to come? They pranced about the castle with their unwelcome smiles and nauseating laughter. Joking in the corridors about the malicious Potions Master. He was that way for a reason.

The world was too easy for them; they were being given everything on a silver platter. How Albus expected them to be prepared for what was likely, their imminent death, if he molly coddled them every waking hour?

It was all very ridiculous.

Staring out the window however, he couldn't help but notice her, she seemed to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders, that along with the weight of that untameable bushel she called hair, he thought to himself.

Her chin rested heavily on one of her arms, her head leaning slightly to one side.

She had grown up too fast. He thought sadly. She had faced more than she deserved, and being the backbone of that group of idiots she called friends, time had not treated her well. Her face looked tired, the joy and spark that once lay in the eyes of an overenthusiastic first year had all but gone.

Grudgingly he remembered their encounter the other night, she seemed so happy to be organising the Graduation Ball, subconsciously he made a mental note to accept her invitation to speak at the event, she deserved at least that.

IIIII

Ginny met Hermione in the library; she had received a note left on her bedside table instructing her to do so as soon as possible.

So after Ginny had showered and dressed she made her way down. By the looks of it Hermione had been sitting there for hours, her face tired and pale.

"Hermione you look ill" she said.

The girl in question just looked up from her daydream and smiled, "good morning to you too" she said sarcastically.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

Noticing the look of torment on her friends face she suddenly became serious, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Ron" she simply said.

Ginny looked panicked for a brief moment, Hermione seemed to notice and quickly added, "oh he's ok, he asked me out that all".

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny smiled, "that's all? Jeeze Hermione I though he had died or something!"

Hermione gave her friend a small half smile.

"So what's wrong with him asking you out? He's liked you for like… Forever you know?"

"I know" Hermione sighed.

"But you don't like him" Ginny said, slowly understanding.

"I'm sorry Gin" Hermione said sympathetically to her friend, " I tried to let him down but he persisted, so eventually I said I would think about it and now he thinks we're a couple".

"I knew you were out of his league anyway" Ginny laughed, "you have to tell him Hermione, he will be crushed but best do it sooner rather than later".

"I know" she sighed yet again, "I don't want to ruin our friendship though".

"Well seems like it's down to him really, I mean if you tried to tell him no and he didn't listen, he can only blame himself" she reasoned.

"I guess your right"

"I could ask Harry to talk to him if you like?" Ginny offered.

"No, no" Hermione gasped, "I'll do it, but if you could get Harry to perhaps suggest we all go to Hogsmeade as a group, that would help?"

"Sure no problem" Ginny said patting her friend on the arm, "now go get some damn sleep, you look exhausted" she ordered.

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't argue, thinking about it, it was rather stupid of her to spend all day and night worrying over Ron. He would just have to accept that they could only be friends. She just prayed that hogsmeade tomorrow wouldn't be awkward.

IIIII

"One by one?" she asked in a worried voice.

"It seems that way, yes" his cold voice replied, no trace of emotion present.

"I don't understand why though?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Boredom?" he suggested

"Severus!" the headmaster said warningly.

"He takes them out one by one, a few here a few there, panic starts to arise and eventually no students feel brave enough to leave the school, they become…Trapped in a sense" he explains.

"And that's when he will attack?" McGonagall's trembling voice echoes through the corridor.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel" Dumbledore announces

Both the younger professors look at the headmaster in confusion.

"A muggle expression" he informs them.

"I hardly think this is the time for jokes Albus" Severus says still without any trace of emotion.

"Of course not Severus" the headmaster agrees, "but I do not see any immediate threat, Hogwarts is more protected than even I know, and to break through our wards would be near impossible".

"Still I think we should take precautions" Minerva voiced.

"And all the necessary precautions will be taken; rest assured I will not let anything happen whilst I am here".

"And what about my seventh years?" Minerva's worried voice rung out again.

"Ah Hogsmeade," Dumbledore sighed calmly, "I think that tomorrow will be no threat, after that, I am afraid that I will have to prohibit the expeditions, or at least limit them to chaperoned ones".

"I am not chaperoning any seventh years students" Severus remarked dryly.

"Of course not" Dumbledore twinkled.

"Never mind chaperoning, what will happen next?" Minerva asked Severus, "What's going to happen to you?"

A thick silence followed her last question.

"The Dark Lord has seen my lack of participation in the planning of this attack daunting to say the least, he asks that if my commitment and loyalty are to be true that I supply him with at least one of Potters inner circle"

"No" Minerva cried out in shock.

Dumbledore remained impassive.

"That Minerva is precisely what I told him" he confessed.

"But Severus, surely he wouldn't have accepted that?"

Snape looked directly at her, his dark eyes fixed in a piercing stare, "he didn't, if I return without anything to show…" he paused to take a breath, "he will kill me".

Outside the door to Minerva McGonagall's office, unknown by all its occupants, stood a wide eyed and extremely shocked Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N**; _Again thanx to all my reviewers!_

_Next chap up soon._

_Though if you leave me a _Review_ It will encourage me to write faster ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;** _I'm glad you're liking It so far, thats good because I love writing this Fic._

_Anyway, as promised here Is your next chapter..._

* * *

She tried to think about positive things, she really did, but the trip down to Hogsmeade was driving her insane with worry and dread.

What the hell exactly did Snape think he was playing at? Going and getting himself killed, well as good as killed if he didn't show up on Voldemort's doorstep with a freshly plucked Gryffindor student.

Flaming idiot!

And it wasn't just Snape's imminent death that worried her; she was practically leading her friends to their death by accompanying them to Hogsmeade. What if they decided to start picking them off now, it would obviously be an opportune time. And there she was doing absolutely nothing to stop the whole thing!

Completely insane!

If only to add to her growing list of things that were really ticking her off today Ron was acting like a complete fool. She had obviously been way too distracted and her mind had been way too preoccupied to have 'The Talk' with him. So now here he was, acting like the besotted teen he was, a big goofy grin plastered over his face.

He even had the nerve to buy her flowers!

"You OK?" Harry asked for like the humteenth time on their walk down.

Sick of answering him she raised her eyebrow and gave him a sideways glance. That shut him up. For now at least.

She needed to think, she needed to sit down somewhere quiet, preferably the library and analyze this. She had this overwhelming urge to tell Harry about the whole situation, after all it involved him more than anyone else, but every time she tried she felt like she was betraying her Professors' trust. Not that she didn't place Harry before her professors, but she figured if they wanted him to know, they would tell him.

So now here she was stuck, headed for The Three Broomsticks, when all she wanted was to be alone.

"Get you a drink 'Mione?" Ron asked happily as they all sat themselves round a table.

"It's Hermione Ron" she snapped angrily.

"OK, ok, keep your shirt on" he winked at her.

Hermione not feeling in the mood for being polite this very instance rolled her eyes and sighted frustrated at him.

"You sure nothings bothering you?" Harry asked concerned, "I mean you are acting rather mean".

"I'm _fine_ Harry" she sarcastically exclaimed, "freakin _peachy_".

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Here you go 'Mione" Ron said placing her drink in front of her, "drink enough of that and it should cheer you up".

Hermione looked at him livid, "I'm not upset Ron" she shouted, "I just don't want to be here that's all". With that she stood up and made her way towards the exit.

Ron looked at Harry and his sister bewildered. "Hermione, hang on!" he shouted chasing after her.

She knew she was being overly unpleasant, and she knew it wasn't Ron's fault. If she had just been straight with him from the beginning then she could have probably avoided this whole outing. She could be safely in the library thinking things over, things that desperately needed to be thought about.

"Hermione?" Ron breathed heavily after running to catch her up.

They were standing in the middle of one of the many streets in Hogsmeade and Hermione realised that they had started to attract a crowd.

Great this was all she needed.

"Ron I don't have time for this" she told him calmly.

"Well you can bloody well make time" he demanded, "I didn't bring you her so you could ditch me as soon as possible".

"No you didn't" she argued back, "and if you would have just listened to me in the first place you would have noticed that I didn't even want to come".

"Oh that's nice Hermione" he said going red in face, "I go out of my way to make this day nice for you and all I get is you storming out on me".

"Make this day nice?" she said in an anger whisper, "all you did was buy me a drink so far!"

"Well if you'd given me a chance…"

"That's not the point" she sighed, "Ron I love you, but only as a _friend" _she stressed.

Ron looked positively crestfallen.

"I'm sorry Ron" she said sweetly before turning and heading back up to the castle, leaving Ron standing alone in the street.

IIIII

Severus had watched the whole exchange from inside the Hogs Head, he found it surprisingly interesting. Finally Granger had the courage to tell that leech how she felt. Maybe he wouldn't be following her round like a lost sheep anymore. Not that it was any of his business what they did. Not that he cared.

IIIII

Hermione made it as far as the Post Office before she had to stop to catch her breath, she had taken off at such a pace she didn't realise how exhausted she was.

Collapsing onto a nearby bench she let her head fall into her hands, she shouldn't have been so mean to Ron, he really didn't deserve _that_. But what else could she have done? She had tried being subtle and that didn't work.

She took a deep breath and straightened up, running a hand through her hair as she did so.

From across the street she was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that were upon her. As he stuck the shadows and the crowded areas of the town as not to be seen, he followed her silently.

He wasn't entirely sure why he had the sudden urge to stalk the girl, the rational part of his brain told his it was due the increasing threat of a Death Eater attack. It seemed a reasonable enough excuse for now.

If he were to be completely honest with himself he would have to admit that he found her slightly fascinating, he wanted to know what she was up to, where she was going and why she was in such a hurry to get there.

He watched as she made her way up to the post office and from there on up to the castle. She was walking slowly, and her eyes seemed to be tracing invisible lines in front of her mind. She was clearly deep in thought.

Suddenly a movement in the trees caught his eye, keeping back as not to be seen Severus watched as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson appeared from the bushes behind Hermione.

This couldn't be good, he saw Draco put a finger to his lips an indication for pansy to be quiet.

Draco, treading softly followed Hermione up to the castle, pansy in tow.

Hermione still deep in thought didn't notice the three Slytherin's following her, Severus included. She kept mumbling her thoughts to herself under her breath.

Suddenly Draco made his move, Severus tensed up.

"Oi, Mudblood" he sneered.

"Get lost Malfoy" Hermione said without even turning around.

"Mudblood" he repeated, "I was speaking to you".

"And your point is?" Hermione asked still not stopping or turning around.

"Look at me when I speak to you filth!" he demanded.

Hermione just kept walking.

Severus had to praise her integrity, she just ignored the boy, sure it made the little Slytherin angrier, but he was amazed with how calm she remained. Especially when he knew Potter and Weasley would have jumped at the chance to hex Draco the first opportunity they got.

He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

Draco without warning pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Hermione's back. A very Slytherin thing to do Severus noted before he started to have what he presumed was a panic attack.

He had to do something, why he even cared was beyond him, he didn't have time to think about it anyway. A sudden urge to protect the girl filled his head and before he knew what he was doing he was marching towards the scene, his wand drawn.

"Mister Malfoy" his voice growled.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide in shock at the look on his Head of House' face. Snape was fuming.

Hermione also turned around at the sound of Snape's voice. She didn't even realise that Draco was still there, but she could tell from the sight in front of her that not only had he continued to follow her he was about to attempt to hex her as well. She was actually thankful for Snape showing up, though she was rather surprised that he was bearing down on Malfoy so much.

Draco looked absolutely petrified. Pansy had run away.

"Sir I…" Draco began lamely.

Severus didn't want to her it, "headmasters office NOW" he bellowed.

Draco with one last frightful look at his professor, turned on his heel and marched up to the castle.

Hermione was sure she head him mutter something about _'His Father' _as he passed.

She looked at Snape now, expecting the shouting, the punishment. But strangely none came.

He was just looking at her; he had her fixed with a piercing stare.

Nervously Hermione began to shuffle from foot to foot, "sir…I'm sorry" she began.

Severus raised his hand to dismiss whatever it was she was about to say. Instead he stepped forward grabbing her arm tightly and leading her towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N;** _You know what would make me really HAPPY...?_

_If you left a _Review_...Would also make me write faster..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;**_ I think I like this chapter best so far. What do you lot think?_

_Thank You to all my wonderful Reviewers :D_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Hermione winced as the grip on her arm tightened. His long slender fingers wrapping themselves around her soft skin, pinching, as he dragged her towards the castle.

"Sir…" Hermione began, she wanted to apologise again, though she had no idea what she had done wrong.

It was Malfoy who had been calling after her, she had ignored him, and it was Malfoy who had attempted to hex her. And he would have if Snape hadn't stopped him.

That was strange, Snape shouting at Malfoy. She couldn't recall a time she had ever witnessed that happen before, and to do it in her defence, very peculiar.

Maybe Snape was annoyed because she _had_ ignored Malfoy, thus rendering him unable to punish her and forcing him to take action against Malfoy. Though sending him to the headmaster was a bit extreme.

Maybe he was really annoyed, and was now carting her off for some severe punishment.

Most likely.

IIIII

Severus had no idea what he was doing, he was surprised he had reacted as he did, Draco would be fuming no doubt, probably mention the whole thing to his father earning Severus a nice dose of the Cruciatus curse. That is if he wasn't killed the next time they met.

He knew it was likely.

But Hermione Granger, what was he doing there?

He knew on some level he was protecting the girl, buy why? He had never cared before.

He also wanted to punish her, partly because she was a Gryffindor and he enjoyed punishing them oh so much, and partly because she had caused him to nearly have an anxiety attack. He didn't know nor want to think which reason was the more likely.

They rounded a corner into the castle and Severus pushed open the nearest classroom door and threw her inside.

"Sir?" Hermione asked rubbing her arm. There were red marks where he had been holding her.

Breathing heavily Severus just stood and looked at her for a moment, his dark eyes expressionless.

Hermione felt naked under his stare, she felt like he knew what she was thinking. This was possible she knew, but she doubted he would invade her mind like that.

Severus didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking, the look on her face said it all, he could see the thoughts flashing past her eyes, she was confused, maybe a little scared, he noticed her hands twitching nervously. He liked the fact he could make her feel this way.

What was he thinking? He didn't want to make her feel anything.

"Miss Granger" he began, moving towards her slowly.

Hermione gulped and took an unconscious step back, he looked positively predatory.

"I understand that you senseless need to be brave clouds your judgement from time to time, what with being a _Gryffindor_ and all, but often your bravery results in injury and given who you are, and how idiocy and bravery are only a thin line from one another I would have expected you to know better" he sneered.

Hermione looked livid, "Sir I-"

"Have you any idea how dangerous it is to be outside the castle grounds on your own?" he demanded, his fist clenched.

"In fact _sir_" Hermione began outraged, "I know full well the danger we face, and it's not just me that needs to be careful when outside alone and unprotected". She huffed. She didn't dive a damn that she was shouting at Snape like that, she figured she was in line for some sort of punishment anyway.

Severus' eyes flashed angrily. He began to walk towards her, his fists still clenched.

Hermione took another step back until she felt the top of a desk behind her bear into her legs, she was stuck. The thought 'between a rock and a hard place' sprung to her mind, but she quickly forgot that when her professor slammed his hands down on the desk either side of her.

"Do you know just how dangerously Draco Malfoy can be when provoked?" he asked in a dangerously low whisper.

"I-I didn't provoke him sir" Hermione stammered, he was so close she could practically smell the potions on him.

Severus with one hand firmly planted either side of her studied her face closely; yes she was scared now indeed.

Hermione looked at him with an equally scrutinising stare.

Eventually he straightened out and took a step away from her. "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again" he growled.

Well that was it; as far as Hermione was concerned she hadn't done anything wrong, "excuse _me_ Professor"she exclaimed, "but I don't think I was out of place at all."

"Of course you don't you stupid little child" he scolded, "You have no idea of the threat we face"

Fuming Hermione spoke in a tone so low that it even made Severus raise an eyebrow, "oh but I know exactly what threat we face _sir, _you call me stupid but _you're the_ one willing to go and die for the bloody cause, if I ever did her such a most ridiculous thing".

Severus looked at her shocked, "how dare you, you know nothing-"

"I know everything, I heard the whole conversation" she said through clenched teeth.

"You little spy" he accused.

"I hardly think you can call _me_ that _sir_" she said raising a brow.

Angrier than she had ever saw him before he walked right up to her. She took a deep breath and it hitched in her throat.

His hand up by her head he clenched his fist and released it again before exhaling sharply and storming out.

Only when she was sure he was gone did Hermione release the breath she was holding.

What the hell had just happened? As if she didn't have enough to think about already, now she had Snape's mysterious and uncharacteristic behaviour to plague her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath she made her way towards her sanctuary, the library.

IIIII

Remus Lupin watched her come in, she looked troubled, not the sort of troubled that Harry or Ron gets before a Quidditch match, she looked the kind of troubled a person looks when they discover something unpleasant, like death.

Remus was pretty sure Hermione was no where near dieing, and wondering what could be causing the girl such trouble he made his way over.

"You okay Hermione?" he asked

"I wish people would stop asking me that" she frowned.

Lupin raised his hands in a mock defeat style, "sorry is something wrong?"

Hermione looked up at him, "I suppose you could say that" she said looking down at her hands as she fumbled with some parchment she had found.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"Not particularly" she said not looking up.

"Ok" Remus said and turned to leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Wait!" she called after him.

Remus smiled to himself and sat down next to her.

"Well first off Ron asked me out" she confessed.

"Really" he raised his eyebrows.

"I was kind of mean in letting him down though" she said gloomy.

"Oh?"

"I don't think he will be talking to me for a while" she sighed

"I wouldn't worry about Ron, Hermione, he'll come round, and you've had arguments before".

Hermione looked at him with her big eyes, "I suppose" she told herself.

"Was that it?" he asked surprised that she could be so upset over something so little.

Hermione looked at him and contemplated whether or not she should tell him about Snape, finally she said, "No, there is another thing".

"I'm listening Hermione" Remus said as he patted her hand.

"I overheard a conversation with Professors Snape and McGonagall yesterday and the headmaster" she told him.

Remus frowned slightly, "go on" he said not liking where this was going.

"I think the whole thing is completely insane" she suddenly burst out.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, how stupid is he, he cant just go and get himself killed, it's, its unethical and wrong and well, just plane stupid" she said angrily.

"Hermione" Remus asked, "who are you talking about, who's going to get themselves killed?"

"Professor Snape that's who" she fumed, "and he doesn't even care, no he just wanders round jumping out of bushes and shouting at Malfoy"

Remus looked utterly shocked.

"And then he has the nerve to tell _me_ that I'm being stupid and getting _myself_ into trouble. Since when has he cared?" she yelled

"Hermione, you cannot tell anyone what you heard ok?" he suddenly said warningly.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"What you heard cannot be repeated understood?"

"Remus I haven't told anyone" she said honestly.

"Not even Harry?" he asked urgently.

"No" she told him.

"What you heard" he began to explain, "is highly confidential, you can't tell anyone Hermione, it would only cause panic and chaos, and as for professor Snape" he said at the desperate look on her face, "whatever decision is made will be his decision, his choice Hermione."

"Yes I know but-"

"But nothing" he cut her off, "there's no wonder he was so mad". He exclaimed.

Hermione looked, if possible more confused.

"Just don't mention it to him again ok? Promise me" he pleaded

"Sure" she said, "I don't understand any of this secrecy though" she frowned.

"I think its Dumbledore way of keeping everything calm and normal, we could never prepare ourselves for an attack this size, not with all the students here, and as we wont know when its coming, it makes it near impossible to plan anything" he admitted. "And if Severus isn't here to warn us". He sighed, not wanting to finish.

Hermione looked sorrowful, it really was no wonder Snape got in such a mood, if he dies then Hogwarts has no chance, and if he lives, he will have to sacrifice a student. The inner turmoil Hermione realised he must be in hit her heavy.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, "I wont mention it again" she promised.

Remus nodded his head in thanks before excusing himself, saying that he had errands to run. This left Hermione alone in the library, and although she initially sought solitude, now she felt like she was drowning in it.

* * *

**A/N;** _Please _Review_, it makes me smile, and as far as I know the little blue button has stopped biting people. I on the other hand, have not ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N;** _Hope that changing around of chapters didnt annoy you lot too much, I did want to put this chap up yesterday, but I was workin on my other stories so unfortunatly I didnt have time._

_Anyhoo, here it is...and dont forget to _**Review** _:D_

* * *

Hermione ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She was exhausted; since Remus had left she had remained in the library. She had been thinking, trying to discover some way in which this whole sticky situation could be avoided. 

Surely there was something that could be done to ensure that Professor Snape could stay alive and remain a spy.

She probably should forget about it and leave it for Dumbledore to sort out, she probably should but she couldn't.

It was driving her mad.

Part of her wanted to go back to the common room and discuss the whole thing with Harry, Ron and Ginny, but there were two things stopping her. For one she had promised professor Lupin that she wouldn't mention it again, and for another, she really didn't want a confrontation right now.

With another exasperated sigh, she put her head down and decided that she would stay put, at least until she got kicked out that was.

IIIII

He could see her sleeping there, sure he could pretend that he hadn't noticed, but he had, and now he couldn't tear his eyes away.

It was driving him insane, why had he suddenly become obsessed with the little witch. She was proving to be a problem. Firstly there was the whole issue that she was a nosey little so and so and now she knew too much. And, being the goody, goody two shoes she was she just had to go and try and be all moral about the whole situation. Worrying about him indeed!

Secondly, and possibly more importantly, he was actually touched that she cared. Merlin only knew why, and he wasn't telling anytime soon. Why he even felt anything was beyond him, he wasn't supposed to _feel _things. Especially not for self important Gryffindor's.

Remus had been to see him just moments before; there was another Gryffindor who stuck his nose where it didn't belong. The self righteous idiot. How dare he tell him how he was supposed to behave.

"You have to understand Severus she just wants to help, go easy on her ok?" he had said.

"I do not think it is any of your concern" he had warned the wolf.

"Just don't bite her head off that's all, she's a smart witch, she might even be able to find a way to help you" Remus said enthusiastically.

"I don't need her help Lupin, as much as I do not need your advice" Severus snarled.

"Suit yourself Severus" he had said, "just don't let whatever feeling you have for the girl cloud your judgement".

Well that had left him in a right state. What did Remus mean _feelings _for the girl? He had positively no feeling what-so-ever for the agonizing little nuisance. None that was but the utter most dislike.

It was ridiculous.

Suddenly the sight of a certain blond haired boy brought Severus from his thoughts.

What was the little pest up to now? Dumbledore had disciplined the boy surely? But then why was he here?

Realising that Draco's hunger and urge for revenge was probably as sick and twisted as his fathers, Severus knew that nothing good could come of this.

He watched as Draco made his way over to Miss Granger, this wasn't good. His breathing had started to hitch and he was taking short fast breaths again. Against his better judgement he had to admit he was close to having a damn panic attack.

'The insufferable witch' he thought with a sigh.

Careful not to be seen or heard he made his way over to near where Miss Granger lay sleeping and Draco was headed.

"Mudblood" the boy sneered. He really was like his father.

Hermione just stirred.

"MUDBLOOD" he said again a little bid louder and more demanding.

Hermione half opened one eye, "Urgh, Malfoy what do _you_ want?" she said exasperated.

Draco bent down so that he was level with her, "you have no idea what is about to happen you filthy, pathetic excuse for a witch. And when it comes…" he said in a whisper so low Severus had to strain to her, "…I'm going to make sure you get yours".

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he stood up and turned to leave, arrogant little sod, she thought idly.

She had a damn good idea what was about to come and if and when it did, she knew she would be ready. Malfoy could talk all he liked but in a fair fight she would triumph every time and she knew it. She also knew, she thought with a sigh, that Malfoy didn't fight fair, and if he really was seeking some sort of twisted revenge for Professor Snape punishing him, then she should probably watch her back.

Speaking of professor Snape…

"Miss Granger" he said as he emerged from behind the bookshelf.

Hermione startled and edged back in her chair. Where did he come from?

"Sir" she acknowledged him with a curt nod. She wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries and considering their past meeting, she didn't feel the need to be polite.

"May I sit?" he asked indicating to the chair opposite her.

She really didn't want to have him threaten her again, but what could she do, say no to the most feared teacher in Hogwarts? I think not.

She nodded her reply.

Slowly he took a seat in front of her and pressed his fingers together under his chin in concentration. He studies her face for a moment. Fear and maybe uncertainty she was feeling, it was written all over her features.

Fear of him? He didn't know why but he felt ashamed that he could make her feel like that, and on the other hand, excited he could do that to her at the same time.

"Miss Granger" he began, "I am aware of your knowledge to my situation" he said slowly and carefully, "and Professor Lupin has informed me that you will not repeat anything that you heard, am I correct in assuming so?"

"Yes Sir" she said quietly.

Severus nodded, "I appreciate your digression".

He stood to leave and had turned before Hermione spoke again, "Sir I just don't understand".

Instead of being angry as she expected he would be he looked solemn, like the whole situation upset him, "what don't you understand Miss Granger?" he said with half the usual malice in his voice.

Concerned Hermione looked at him, she was biting her bottom lip, "Why you would sacrifice yourself, surely it wouldn't help at all?"

She could tell he was slightly annoyed, "it really is not your concern" he warned.

She didn't say anything but continued to look at him in a way that made it hard to look away; she looked so troubled by the whole situation.

"Do you know what I don't understand Miss Granger?" he asked her.

She shook her head slightly.

"Why you are so concerned by all this? Why you feel the need to interfere in other peoples business? Why you think that you deserve an explanation when the whole situation clearly has nothing to do with you?"

Though his words and tone were harsh she knew there was no threat behind them. If anything this worried her more, had he completely given up hope?

"Sir if you don't take anyone with you, if you don't sacrifice… If you can't take a student then you will die" she said boldly, "and if you die", she was almost crying, "then Hogwarts has no chance anyway, and more than one student will die".

"Do you not think I know this?" he said, his anger rising, "do you not think I have played every scenario over and over in my head looking for a possible solution? You have no _idea_ Miss Granger as to what lengths I have searched as to what inner torment I face, so do not presume, this time _Miss Granger_ to have all the answers, for there will be no points awarded."

* * *

**A/N;** _Huge Thank you to everyone who _Reviews_, it really makes my day, so on tell me what you think. Flame me if you like its all good!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;** _Happy St Davids day everyone, i'm actually Welsh so it's party time tonight for meeee:D_

_Hope you all have a great day._

_Here's your chap you bunch of ravenous dawgs!! ;P_

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep, it was pointless trying. After her short conversation with Snape she had ran back to her dormitory. Merlin be damned if she met up with Ron or Harry on the way, she was most definitely not in the mood for small talk.

Up in her room she had locked all the doors and warded them, even Crookshanks wasn't allowed to enter.

She just wanted to sleep, she needed to sleep. It had been one hell of a day and she was no closer to sorting the mess out in her mind as she had been the night before.

And with Snape in the mood that he was in, she couldn't decide whether she pitied him or despised him. No she defiantly did not pity him; she didn't tend to pity anyone. Whatever mess he was in could be rooted back to his dumb-ass decision to become a Death Eater in the first place. Even if he had repented, even if he was sorry and now a reformed spy for the Order. It was still his own causing. For that she did not pity him. But she couldn't despise him anymore. He truly was suffering, and as much as she didn't like him, she didn't like to see people suffering either.

She gave a heavy sigh, it was no use, she really could not sleep. It was nearing dawn anyway. She decided that the best thing to do would be to get something to eat, at least that way she would have some energy to take her through the day.

IIIII

Unlike she had expected the Great Hall was not completely empty. Up at the staff table sat the headmaster looking, if she dared to acknowledge it, rather solemn.

As she walked into the hall and her footsteps echoed off the cold marble floor, he looked up at her and smiled. A gesture she returned easily.

She found her seat at the Gryffindor table and decided upon some toast. She could understand Dumbledore's pain, he loved his students and he loved the castle, and although Snape would hate to hear it, he loved the potions professor also. To sacrifice either would be an unthinkable task. But there he was, contemplating it all, just as Hermione had done herself.

As she looked up at her headmaster she decided she had made up her mind. She had found a solution, that's what she did right? Find the answers? She highly doubted however that this would be the right one.

Right now though that didn't matter, summoning up all that Gryffindor courage she supposed that she harboured somewhere, she made her way up to the staff table.

"Miss Granger" the headmaster greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir" she said firmly, "I need to speak with you".

The headmaster smiled, "yes, I do believe you do Miss Granger. I was hoping however it would have taken a little while longer, for I am not sure I have any answers to your questions".

"With all do respect sir," she said "its not answers I want, I need to tell you that I've figured it out, I have a solution."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at her and regarded her closely; she could sense a great deal of confusion from him, but she could also tell that he was a little bit intrigued by her statement. He seemed elated, like there might be hope after all.

IIIII

"Miss Granger I do appreciate what you are saying, but I cannot accept it as the only possible solution" Dumbledore sighed.

"But it has to be Sir" Hermione said looking at him across the large oak desk confused, "I don't see any other way, you can't just let professor Snape die" she protested.

"Miss Granger, I don not intend to let Professor Snape die, I feel bad that you think that of me" he said.

"Sir, I didn't mean-"

He waved her apology away, "I know what you mean Miss Granger, you are a caring person and you care what happens to Professor Snape, but I'm afraid that its not a good enough reason to go through with your plan".

"But It could work"

"Yes, but at what cost?" he smiled down at her.

They had been in his office for over an hour now debating over Hermione's idea, and although her heart was in the right place, Dumbledore could not let himself agree with her.

"I think you are making a mistake" Hermione bravely said.

The headmaster ignored the way in which she was speaking to him, he reasoned that she was adult enough and therefore held they're conversation as such.

"That I may be, but I am not changing my mind on this" he told her sternly.

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to admit defeat; she thought she had been so right.

"I do appreciate you thoughts on the matter Miss Granger, I just think that they are unsuitable at this time" he tried to console her. "You need you understand that what will be, will be. Things like this have a tendency to work themselves out in the end".

"Yes Sir" Hermione nodded.

It was no use he wasn't going to budge; she would have to try another way.

She excused herself and after being handed pockets full of lemon drops, she was allowed to leave.

She sat on the top of the spiral staircase as it carried her down to the corridor. What she needed now was to find Snape. How better to find him, She thought, than to pester Malfoy.

She found him on the third floor corridor, alone.

"What do _you_ want Mudblood?" he sneered.

"Well if you musty know I'm looking for Snape" she said matter of fact, "I figure the easiest way to find him is through a confrontation with _you._"

"Oh really, why's that?"

"I don't know" she admitted, "ever time I seem to be getting threatened by you he snows up".

Draco raised a brow.

"So come on" she urged, "throw some hexes my way or something.

"Your asking for it Granger" he warned.

"Well, yes that's the point now isn't it" she smiled, "gee Malfoy not as sharp as you used to be huh?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and scowled at her in response. "You don't know what you're messing with" he said snarling, "Consider this a warning".

"Oh so that in the library was what? A friendly word of advice"

"Go pester Potter, I have better things to do" he said walking away from her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and actually wondered if they could get any higher. Did Malfoy just walk away from her?

What was with everyone lately?

"Miss Granger" a voice drawled out from behind her.

"Ah-har" she smiled turning around. Upon seeing the loathing look on her Professors face she quickly lost her smile.

"What may I ask is so amusing?" he asked, his eyes studying her face.

"I just thought, well, if I could find Malfoy then I would find you" she said looking up at him.

"And why, Miss Granger would you _want _to find me?" he purred.

"Well" she took a deep breath and mustered up her courage, "I went to see professor Dumbledore and, well I think I have a plan that can help you"

She stood waiting for the inevitable shouting match to happen. It never came.

Severus took a deep breath, why did this damn girl have to be so insufferable. He rolled his eyes and took a step towards her. She took a step back. He could see the nervousness flash over her eyes.

She was scared of him, how could he forget. _Fine _if that was how she wanted to play it.

He forcefully grabbed hold of both her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. "Miss Granger" his voice was quiet but sharp, "do not think that you have the right to interfere in my business"

"But Sir I-"

"Silence" he whispered harshly.

He looked down at her, she was trembling. He was so close he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He breaths were coming shot and fast.

"Sir take me" she blurted out. She needed to say something; the way Snape was looking at her was unnerving her.

He looked at her as if she had just turned into Harry Potter.

"What?" he asked, on the verge of popping a vein in his temple he was that mad.

"Take me" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, "I can fight, better than most, and I know ill be safe-"

"Safe? Miss Granger do you think that being with me would make you safe? I am a very, _very _dangerous man Miss Granger. How dare you presume that being there alongside me would make you safe, how dare you presume that I would grantee it so."

"I just…I" she sputtered nervously.

The little chit. Who did she think she was, making him act all foolish one minute and make him so extraordinarily full of rage the next? No one infuriated his as much. And offering to be his scapegoat, the very nerve of her. Her and her damn honourable Gryffindor courage.

Severus was livid

He looked down at her, quaking in his grasp. She was so tiny, he wanted tom hurt her, he wanted to crush her. He could feel the fear radiate off her.

She looked up at him with her terrified eyes, glistening with panic and alarm.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N;** _Ohh how will Hermione react to that?... I know ha ha! if you want to know leave me a Review and i'll update sooner :D_

_Go on Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N;** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Love you guys :D_

* * *

He didn't know why, or what possessed him to. He just leaned for ward and kissed her. Hard, passionately, hungrily, forcefully. He held her against him possessively; her body limp in his arms. He was quite certain if he should let go she would fall to the floor. But that wasn't an option. He kept kissing her, he had to. He was being driven by some primal urge. 

And then she quite literally shoved him away.

They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily

"What the hell was that?" she asked looking at him like he was a madman.

He was not ready for the calculating glace he began to receive from her, she didn't seem outraged or upset. She looked confused. He could have dealt with her being annoyed or revolted. But just to look at him confused, asking him why with those damn big eyes, the downright _nerve_ of her.

He looked at her and scowled.

"Well?" she huffed impatiently putting her hands on her hips.

All fear she may have had two minutes ago had now been thrown out the window. She didn't care that he was her professor, hell he had just crossed that line himself.

He stood there for a moment surveying the young woman in front of him.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. She gave the potions master one last confused glance before brushing past him and down the corridor. He turned to watch her leave. As he did so she shouted back down the hall to him.

"Crazy flaming idiot" she said and she was gone.

IIIII

Severus paced the corridors at record speed, he was infuriated. Why on earth had he done that? Part of him knew why, but he was no where near even entertaining those thoughts right now.

He rounded a corner and found himself outside his classroom, making his way inside he took a seat behind his big oak desk.

After a moments pause he put his head in his hands.

'Infuriating little witch' he thought to himself. Why did she have to be so damn…so damn? So damn _stupid_ that's what she was. Bravery didn't even come into it. It was stupidity, stupid to think that she could find a solution to every unanswered question, stupid to think she could offer her help and assistance, stupid to suggest herself as a sacrifice and stupid not to look terrified when he had kissed her.

Troublesome, meddlesome, irritating, captivating, absorbing little witch.

IIIII

She had run all the way to the Gryffindor tower. How her legs had remained steady as she walked past him she didn't know, inside she was sure her bones had turned to mush.

Why on earth had he kissed her?

Was it meant to scare her, threaten her? Did he usually do that to his students when he was really annoyed with them and they had overstepped the mark? Why her, he hated her right?

At least she had told him of her plan, and whether Dumbledore liked it or not it was up to him now. That was one weight off her mind, all she needed to now was forgive Ron (or rather apologise) and prepare herself for the ball later tonight.

Just as she stood making her way over to her bedroom door, there came a knock.

"Hermione it's me" came Ginny's voice through the wood.

"Come in" she said.

"What's going on? The boys are worried about you" the littlest Weasley said looking concerned.

"Ginny Weasley" Hermione smiled, "do you know how much like your mother you are?"

"Oh gee, thanks Hermione" Ginny said sarcastically

"Nothings wrong with me" Hermione sighed, "Just nervous about the graduation party tonight I suppose"

"I thought you said it wasn't a party" Harry smiled from the door.

Hermione beamed at her best friend, "oh Harry, I'm so sorry about the way I behaved I didn't mean to, I was just stressing, you know, because of the ball and all".

Harry smiled at her, he could never be truly mad at her, not really. "I know" he said simply, "Ron's still a bit hurt though".

At the mention of his name Hermione's face fell, "should I go talk with him?"

"Not just yet, he coming to terms with the fact that you don't really want a 'more than friends' friendship with him".

"Oh" she sighed guiltily.

"So got a date for tonight?" Ginny asked happily changing the subject.

Hermione noticed Harry smile wickedly at Ginny, obviously they were going together.

"No" she sighed, "but as the event organiser I suppose I don't have to have one".

"You should go with Ron" Ginny said.

"What?!" both Harry and Hermione asked in union.

"Not like that" the redhead said as if it were obvious, "he doesn't have a date either, and it could help you both work on that 'just friends thing'".

"She has a point" Harry shrugged after giving it some thought.

Rolling her eyes Hermione made her way down to the common room, "fine I'll ask him" she said slamming the door behind her.

IIIII

Pacing his study he looked over the words he would read. He still didn't know why he agreed to talk at the blasted event. Albus seemed to think it was a good idea.

"A nice gesture" he had said smiling at the scowling man in front of him, "I'm sure Miss Granger will appreciate it"

Severus had given up, not bothering to even respond to the headmaster and that damned twinkle in his damn eyes. Why did he get the feeling Albus always knew more than he was letting on? It infuriated him to no end.

So here he stood now, giving the tiny speech one last look before tucking it away into a deep pocket in his dark robes. He was going to end up shooting himself in the foot for sure.

IIIII

**(Authors Note; Hermione's dress can be seen on the site, Prom-Dresses dot com, it's called 'Earth Angel'.)**

"Oh my Lord Hermione," Ginny gasped, "you look absolutely stunning".

Hermione looked down at herself and flattened out the front of her dress, "you think?" she asked nervously.

"ya hah" Ginny grinned, "poor Ron, he's only just come to terms with being your best bud and now he has to go and see you looking like that".

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're cruel" Ginny playfully swatted her on the arm.

Hermione looked in the tall mirror opposite her door. Her reflection gave her an encouraging wink.

"Even better than the Yule Ball" Ginny said looking at her reflection from Hermione's side.

Looking at herself she had to admit she looked ok. She had her mother's pearl earrings and necklace on. Her dress was, on first glance a dusty shade of pink. The top half of the gown consisted of a corset like style; this was cream with the same dusty pink faint rose patterns on it. Around her neck the dress' straps were shaped like a shawl of flowers. It fell across her figure like it was made for her.

"All set then?" Ginny cheerily asked.

Taking a deep breath she agreed and made her way out of the common room.

Outside the great hall most of the seventh years were gathering. Ginny spotted Harry and Ron talking to Neville and Luna but the refreshments and waved them over.

"You've done a great job with the decorations" Neville smiled at her.

"Thanks" she beamed back.

Harry and Ron were just looking at her, mouths open as if to catch fly's.

"Don't gape Harry, it doesn't suit you" Ginny said slapping him on the arm slightly.

Both Harry and Ron blushed before Ron took Hermione's hand and led her into the hall.

"You look really nice" he said shyly as they approached the doors.

"Thank you Ron" she said looking at him, "I means a lot that you came with me, I am sorry about Hogsmeade".

"Don't worry about it; I should have listened to how you felt the first time"

"Thanks" she said again linking his arm with hers. "You ready for this?"

Ron gave a slight nod and escorted her into the Great hall.

* * *

**A/N;**_ Hope you liked that, Please **Review**, it makes me Happy, and a Happy Author is a faster writing Author :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N;** _THANK YOU to all those who left a review :D_

_This chap is for you guys ;P_

* * *

The room itself was decorated in various ribbons and banners from each house. The effect it created was a splendid display of colour lighting up the whole room.

Hermione had charmed flowers to glow like fireflies and they were dotted around the room, glittering like tiny pieces of glass.

The house elves were there to serve the students and against her better judgement she had let Ginny to convince her to have them wear "those silly muggle wheelie shoes". So they were skating round the room in little tiny roller-skates.

She had to admit it was a fascinating sight, and they did seem to enjoy it.

Everyone had dressed up, even the Slytherin's had made an effort. Which was surprising considering when they had found out _she_ was organising the ball they had threatened to protest.

Seeing how it had all finally come together filled Hermione with a warm feeling of satisfaction. She had done possibly the last thing Hogwarts would ask of her. Secretly she hoped there was one more thing she could do for the school that had homed her for seven years, but she was yet to hear an answer on the subject.

"So, do you want a drink?" Ron asked nervously glancing around the room.

Before she had a chance to say yes a little house elf skidded up with a tray of beverages.

Giving a shrug to Ron she took a butterbeer from the tray. Ron smiled and did the same. "It's really great, the hall" he said waving his arm around the room.

"Thanks" she smiled.

It wasn't long before everyone was up on the dance floor, she had even persuaded Ron to dance with her.

He had nervously held her at a distance. She didn't mind though, he was only trying to show her that he could do the 'friendship' thing, and she appreciated it.

At the moment she was dancing with Dean Thomas and he was twirling her like a maniac around the room. That's when she saw him. He was glaring at her from across the room, his dark cold eyes fixed on her. Her smile faltered a bit as she glared back just as venomous, but then dean thrust himself up against her as they spun around together and eye contact was broken.

How dare he look at her like that, she had done _absolutely _nothing wrong? In fact she had tried to help, but then again he never did appreciate her input.

And he had kissed her. She still didn't know why, but if anyone should be doing the glaring it should rightfully be her she reasoned.

Impossible man.

He didn't know why it bothered him, to see her there smiling and being thrown about by that dolt. He shouldn't care, he didn't care. He was simply mad at the fact that there she was acting all normal as if nothing had happened, enjoying herself when she should be locked up in a dark room somewhere going mad over the fact that her professor had taken advantage her.

This was not normal behaviour. Why wasn't she bothered by it? He was certainly bothered by it, but that was reasonable, that was an appropriate reaction. To be bothered as such.

And that dress, what was he suppose to do but look at her? There she was, twirling about in all her splender.

And she was gaping back at him aswell, the_ nerve_.

At the front of the hall the headmaster rose to the small stand in front of where the head table usually resided. As all eyes became fixed on him silence fell on the great hall.

"My dear students" he began "it is with mixed emotions I say Farwell to you, for so many years now you have filled my life with such joy. I have experienced the best and the worst of you, and as each year passes you astound me even more. I look at you now, and seeing the people that you are truly growing into, fills me with great hope that one day the magical world will be a much more magical place indeed." His eyes twinkled with what could be interpreted as his usual spark, but those who could see past the half moon spectacles would notice the tiniest of tears escape.

Hermione, along with the rest of the hall broke out into a mass of applause.

As another of her professors took the stand she felt a tight grip on her arm from behind. Not getting chance to look around she found herself being pulled into the shadows at the back of the hall.

As she was thrust up against the wall she jerked her arm free, "what the-" she began but was cut off by a hand against her mouth.

"A word of warning Granger," the voice said, "leave whilst you still can".

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She couldn't see who it was as he had her against the wall in a position that made it unable for her to turn around.

Suddenly the figure tightened his grip on her arm, "I'm only telling you this you filth, because out of you and those _freaks_ you call friends I find you slightly more bearable".

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy. What are you up to?" she snarled.

Draco realising he was fooling no one by hiding, appeared in front of her, "fine don't take the advice, but know this, your _precious professor Snape_ won't be able to come to your rescue this time" with one last shove at Hermione he headed back into the crowd of students listening to McGonagall's speech.

Hermione stayed in the shadows rubbing her arm. What the hell had that been all about? Knowing that Malfoy probably was prone to spurts of inanity she shook her head and took a few steps forward to rejoin the majority of students.

IIIII

Severus couldn't believe what he was doing, with his usual snarl plastered on his face he made his way up to the stand.

Looking around at the numerous dunderheads he was unable to see the one that he was doing this ridiculous speech for.

Rolling his eyes he cleared his throat. "It has been seven years since you first stepped into my classroom" his dark voice rang out, "seven years of my time spent hopelessly trying to teach you a subject that the majority of you will never use again…"

Minerva McGonagall looked worriedly at the headmaster wondering if it was such a great idea to let Severus speak at such an event. Albus just put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Do I feel that my time has been wasted?" he asked, "no, I don't. I know at least one of you out there has grasped the fine art that is potion making, I know that at least one of you will go on to use it. I know at least one of you will save a life with the skills I have taught you. I know that one of you will make a difference. In all my years of teaching such extraordinarily idiotic students, I now have the knowledge that at least on of you will go on to be extra ordinary.

It astounds me that someone could have in them the courage and yet stupidity to offer their own life for another, such a rare thing it is. And yet, these past seven years I have witness it happen time and time again.

I know now that there is one of you who would sacrifice your life for mine" he took a deep breath, "and you should know that in return I would sacrifice my life for yours. I know that I have taught at least one of you over these past seven years, know now that at least one of you has taught me."

As he said the last few lines of his speech his eyes met hers. She was at the back of the room in the shadows, her eyes lighting up the darkness that surrounded her. A light in a world full of darkness. The irony was not lost on him.

As their eyes met and they regarded each other, for a fleeting moment something passed between them, nothing in particular, just a feeling, a sense of common destiny.

With as much grace and courtesy as she had ever seen I'm him, he nodded slightly. Only those paying attention would see it. A thank you of sorts, an agreement of understanding.

Hermione nodded back, it was time. Slowly she made her way out of the hall.

In the centre of the crowd one redhead turned to his best friend, "what the bloody hell was all that about?" he asked.

"Dunno" Harry shrugged, the same confused look on his face.

IIIII

Hermione sat on the cold stone stairs looking up at the sky. It was so much clearer at Hogwarts than back home, light pollution being at a minimum here and all. She sighed and rested her head on her arms.

She was sting with her knees bent up to her chest, her cream gown pooled out around her.

Severus saw her before he spoke; he didn't want to disturb her. Merlin knows why. What was it about her that drove him to overwhelming frustration every time she was in the vicinity? With his arms crossed over his chest he cleared his throat. "Miss Granger" he addressed her.

Hermione stood up to speak with him, her politeness he noted. "Sir" she acknowledged.

"After giving it much thought I have agreed to your proposal" he said as he indicated she walk with him as they speak.

"I do find it foolish however, but as matters stand at the moment I see it as the only option we have"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't be in any danger under my care, although I cannot grantee it. Should the dark lord so wish it, you would be killed. You have to understand that whilst I will be there to ensure as much protection as I can offer, I can not let my cover down"

"I understand sir" Hermione whispered.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl. Senseless Gryffindor. "You understand that you might die?" he asked not believing she quite knew what she was getting herself into.

"Yes" she answered in a determined voice "like you said in your speech".

"I didn't say anything about getting yourself killed".

"You said my life for yours" she corrected him.

"That is not the deal; there would never be any such deal. The speech" he sighed rubbing his temples "was metaphorical. And I didn't say it was a good idea" he sneered.

"It could get me killed I know that, but it could also save so many other students. My friends' professor, the ones I love. Wouldn't you risk death for the ones you love and care about the most?"

Severus shot her an icy look as if to say not to peruse the subject further.

"Besides you wont let me die" she said simply before walking off in front of him.

Who did she think she was? Presumptuous little chit. "Yes I will Miss Granger, do you understand that? If I need to I wouldn't think twice about it".

Hermione stopped walking and looked at him closely. A calculating expression on her face.

Severus frowned at her nerve. Trying to read him, the very cheek. "Is it is too difficult for you to understand Miss Granger?" He said his anger rising "is your dim-witted Gryffindor brain unable to process the information?"

"I understand _sir" _she frowned, "I just thought you wouldn't let me die before we talked about you kissing me the other day that's all".

Severus was fuming. _How dare she? _"Miss Granger" his voice was so intimidating she actually startled, "do not ever speak to me of that again" he said advancing on her.

Hermione stood her ground.

Gripping her arms slightly he slammed her into a nearby tree, "you are a child, an _irksome _little girl. Don't you ever thing that I would do that again, don't you ever think that I want to speak or be reminded of that again. _UNDERSTOOD_?" He shouted the last word out with such force he ended up slamming he against the tree again.

Hermione flinched in pain. Her arm had been manhandled enough recently, she wasn't sure she could come up with an excuse fore all the burses she felt coming.

Snape seemed to notice he had hurt her as he quickly released his grip and turned to leave.

"Tomorrow night my office 8 o'clock" he said sharply before storming off.

Hermione slid to the bottom of the tree, her once pristine dress already covered in stains and tears from the bark of the large Oak. Looking out over the river she began to cry.

She cried for Harry, for Ron and Ginny, their lost childhood. She cried for her parents. Her professors. Her classmates. The brave who were lost to the first war against Voldemort. Those who inevitably would be lost this time round. She cried for the likes of Draco, and the lost causes. She even cried for Professor Snape, whose spitefulness and lack of acknowledgement hurt her beyond any physical pain, But most of all she cried for herself, for caring.

IIIII

From the window on the second floor landing, facing over the vast Hogwarts grounds, Severus stood and watched.

A dark presence in the shadows.

He could tell she was crying, even from the distance. Why he allowed it to bother him he didn't know. He couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't care, but he did. And it drove him mad.

She was tearing him apart, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

A/N; _Hope you liked that, next one up soon._

R

E

V

I

E

W

_Go on you know you want to ;P_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N;** _Thank you, all my lovely readers and reviewers!!_

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. It was useless to cry, she needed to be strong now. Standing up and straightening her dress out, she began to walk back towards the castle. Just before she got to the front doors she took out her wand to get rid of the marks on her dress. Looking at her arm she noticed it was red where she has been grabbed by not only Snape buy Malfoy as well that night. She held out her wand to it wondering if Slytherin boys were aware of their own strength. A blue glow rested on her arm for a second before it was gone, the burses along with it. 

Hermione shook her head and walked back in to the hall. She didn't notice that whilst she was out side she was being watched, she still didn't notice when her stalker followed her back inside. A confused expression on his face. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? If he had heard correctly, not only was Snape double crossing Voldemort and his father, but the little Mudblood was in on it too.

Draco scowled after Hermione, it didn't matter though who was double crossing who, it would all end tonight anyway.

IIIII

Inside the hall Hermione spotted Ron and Harry and made her way over.

"I tell you its creepy" Ron was saying

"What is?" Hermione asked joining the conversation

"Snape" Harry said frowning, "Ron recons he's in love with me"

"What?!" Hermione laughed spitting out the mouthful of pumpkin juice she had attempted to swallow.

"Didn't you hear his speck?" Ron asked, "He was talking about Harry, he must love him".

"What on earth makes you think that?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"The whole I'd die for you thing was pretty much a giveaway" Ron argues back.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "he want talking about you Harry" she said simply.

"Who was he talking about then?" he asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes thinking, she knew he was talking about her, but she couldn't tell Harry and Ron that. They would think he was in love with her, and he most definitely was _not _in love with her. "He was being figurative" she said, "The 'One' he was talking about was the student body as a whole" she rolled her eyes at the boys, "Jeeze do you think Snape would be that nice to anyone in particular, especially you Harry?"

"Suppose not" he agreed.

"Besides you know he hates us three, what would make you think he loved you?" she laughed

"The whole die for you thing" Ron said as if it was obvious.

"Ron you are incredibly thick" she rolled her eyes, "stop putting ideas into Harry's head".

Ron blushed and turned to take another swig of his butterbeer hiding his face. Shaking her head playfully Hermione sighed, it was the moments like these she would miss. She couldn't even say goodbye to either of them, if they knew they would inevitably stop her. And that would inevitably get Snape killed, she couldn't do that. Sure she could risk her own life but that was different. She was almost one hundred percent positive that Snape would protect her. Almost.

"I'm gonna call it a night" she said looking at her two best friends.

"Hermione no" Ron protested.

She just looked at them; they knew it was no use trying to convince her otherwise.

"Ok we'll see you in the morning then" Harry smiled and gave her a hug.

"Night 'Mione" Ron said.

Shaking her head at the use of that nickname she turned to leave, she needed an early night. After all it could be her last; shaking that thought from her mind she made her way up to the common room.

IIIII

Severus paced his study, he couldn't do it. Take miss granger to almost certain death. Had it been potter or Weasley then perhaps, but he would not waste her life. Not when he considered it to be a too valuable thing indeed.

Taking a breath and composing himself he left his private chambers, he would have to find her to tell her that it just wouldn't work.

The first place he thought of was the Gryffindor common room, he knew she wasn't outside anymore, he had watched her leave. He quickly made his way up the stairs, his paces twice those of someone walking at normal speed.

"Password" the portrait sung out to him.

"I don't have the password" he said angrily, "can you just tell Miss Granger that I want to speak with her".

"I'm afraid not" the fat lady replied.

"Look I'm a professor, you will do as I ask" his acid voice demanded.

"I know who you are" the lady said calmly, "and if she were inside then I would gladly inform her, but I'm afraid Miss Granger has not returned".

Severus stared daggers at the infuriating woman in the frame, "fine" he sneered before turning on his heel and heading down to the hall.

So she had returned to the ball then, obviously she wasn't too upset, he thought to himself as he rounded the corner to the great hall. As he passed by one of the corridors he had the sudden feeling of being watched. Years of spying had heightened his senses to these sorts of things. He immediately slowed his pace. Who would be watching him? Looking down the corridor a pair of grey eyes flashed back. Draco Malfoy. Why would he be watching so intently?

Curiously Severus changed path and made his way over to the blonde boy. "May I ask what you are doing roaming the halls alone Mister Malfoy" his silky voice purred.

Draco just glared at his professor with the uppermost disgust. A crash from behind suddenly startled both men out of their staring match.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

Draco just smiled, seeming to know more than he was letting on. Deciding he had the upper hand, Draco uttered just one word, "traitor".

Severus cocked his head to the side slightly, confusion and disbelief flashed over his eyes, what did the boy know? Suddenly his eyes opened wide in understanding. Draco knew, he knew of his spy status, he knew of…of Hermione!

"Where is Miss Granger" Severus suddenly asked panic cursing through his veins.

Draco smiled sinisterly at the older man, glad to finally have one over on him, "why" Draco said innocently, "I don't know".

Before Severus had time to react any further a louder crash was heard. This time half of the great hall came out to see what was going on. Slowly Severus turned around running toward the crowd gathering outside the doors of the hall.

Most of the students thought he had gone mad, seeing their potions professor running at them full speed. They didn't see the fear in his eyes.

"Get back inside" he shouted taking out his wand.

Scared, most of the students ran back in, thinking he had gone mad and was about to hex them all. Harry and Ron however knew differently. Both boys took out their wands and ran towards their potions master.

"Where's Hermione" Ron demanded pointing his wand at the advancing man.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, "she's not in there with you?" he asked outraged.

"No" Harry frowned also pointing his wand at him.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared out of the hall along with McGonagall at his heels, "Severus please explain" the headmaster asked somewhat calm.

Severus' eyes just widened in warning, "Draco Malfoy knows" he said simply, "it's happening, tonight."

Albus Dumbledore paled, "and Miss Granger?" he dared to ask.

Severus just looked at the older wizard, fear and panic threatened to devour his features.

It worried the headmaster that he had not seen Severus like this before.

Suddenly a scream sounded from the landing above, Harry and Ron darted off up the stairs in an instant. Severus made a move to follow but the Dumbledore held out his arm.

"Take care, do not do anything rash. Draco Malfoy is still a student" was his simple warning before removing his arm and letting Severus follow on up the stairs.

A sudden burst of red light, lighting up the downstairs corridors alerted the headmasters' attention away from Severus and toward a crowd of cloaked figures advancing on the great hall.

Fury like never seen before on such an old man flashed behind those half moon spectacles and he too took out his wand and stepped forward.

IIIII

Severus rushed through the corridors. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. His feet carrying him where his mind no longer had control.

A loud buzzing noise was all he could hear, drowning out all other sounds of screaming and explosions in the background.

At the back of his mind he recalled learning that when a person heard that buzzing, it meant some of the cells in their ear were dying off. It created a pitch and tone that they would never be able to hear again. He didn't have time to enjoy the sound however, a brilliant flash of green light lit up the area in front of him.

The buzzing still continuing he stepped into the scene witnessing, Potter with his wand pointed at a nearby Death Eater.

Pointing his own wand to deflect a curse that was headed for Weasley, he sent a splicing curse in the direction of Avery.

"You" Ron said pointing at him angrily, "you knew something was going to happen, you know something about Hermione".

"I don't have time for this Weasley" Severus simply said stepping over the body of the Death Eater and rushing off up the stairs to where the screams were coming from.

He didn't know what drove him on, he couldn't explain it. Hermione was in trouble and he blamed himself. He needed to find her, to protect her. To lock her in the god damn tower if it meant her safety.

Looking behind him he saw two Death Eaters headed in the opposite direction to the rest, deciding that was his best bet he followed on.

"Lestrange" he shouted, as he got close enough to see who it was.

"Severus, why aren't you in your robes" the man asked.

"I had no time to change, I'm sure the Dark Lord won't mind me being in my formal attire" Severus snapped.

"I see, look Lucius has some girl we'd better go" Lestrange said before turning to follow the other Death Eaters path.

Severus felt his entire body go cold, the ringing in his ears came back, he could see Lestrange shouting at him, but he couldn't hear a word. He felt himself lose balance. Lucius had her. It was all his fault. All he could do was watch as the Death Eater in front of him stood frantically waving his arms and shouting in vain for Severus to follow, but he couldn't move. He just stood there as still and as cold as stone. That was until Ron Weasley caught up with him and shot a stunner between his shoulders. And then his world went black.

* * *

**A/N;** _Review, or I'll send a plage of caterpillas after you ;P_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; **_Sorry it took a while, again huge THANX to all my fab reviewers and now, without further ado.._

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and squinted at the intense beams of sun that seemed to engulf him.

Looking around he noticed he was in the hospital wing, that didn't make him at all happy. He looked to the side, what made him even more unhappy was that Harry potter and Ron Weasley were playing a game of wizards' chess on his side table.

"May I ask what you think you are doing here" he sneered making them both jump at the sudden noise from their sleeping professor.

"Making sure you don't get away" Ron told him in a clipped tone.

"Weasley, finally playing the big man" Severus mock smiled.

Ron went red and made a move forward but Harry held out an arm to stop him.

"I see your still Potters pet" Severus said winding him up even further. He was furious with the boy for stunning him, a mere insult was not nearly enough to make up for it. It did make him feel better though. "You should keep him on a leash", Severus said turning to Harry.

"It's not worth it Ron" Harry said holding the red-head down.

Harry then turned to Severus, "where is she?" he asked in a forced calm tone.

His question brought images of last night back to the front of Severus' mind. She had been taken, it was his fault. And in Lucius' care Severus was unsure if she would still be alive.

Without realising what he was doing he put his head in his hands.

Harry who had never seen Snape show any emotion before was surprised at his sudden move. Why was he so concerned about Hermione all of a sudden? It begged more questions, but now was not the time.

Composing himself Severus lifted his head and stared so venomously at the two boys. "Get out" he whispered in an unspeakable calm voice. Possibly more terrifying than if he were to yell, which he soon did once they made no move to leave. After shouting "get out" to them and watching them scamper away, Severus reached for a bottle of pain relief potion that madam Pomfrey had left out for him.

He didn't deserve to be pain free, he deserved to hurt. Compared to what Hermione was possibly going through, because of him, he deserved all the torment and pain he could muster. But that would do no good now. He had to get up, he had to find her.

He had just about managed to slip on get out of bed when Albus Dumbledore arrived with a tray of food. The old man sat the tray on the side table and pulled up a chair next to the bed to sit in.

Severus watched the old man carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"I feel that it is pointless me being stuck here" Severus snarled, "I am fit and well Albus, I should be out there looking for Miss Granger."

"And I am in no doubt that you will be, as soon as poppy deems you stable enough that is"

"I am stable enough" Severus argued back, "Albus Lucius Malfoy has her, do you know hoe serious that is?"

The headmaster's eyes darkened, "I am sure Draco would not let anything too serious happen".

"HA" Severus actually laughed out loud, "Mr Malfoy knew about the attack, he as much as told me so himself last night"

"As it would seem yes" Dumbledore sighed, "but he is not his father Severus, and still a fellow student of Hermione's, you would do well to remember that".

Severus scowled at the headmaster, what was he doing her making small talk when Hermione was out there being tortured and Merlin knows what.

"I will not tell either Harry or Ron what exactly happened last night, nor her whereabouts, they could make things extremely difficult for Draco should he return" Dumbledore finished.

"Draco Malfoy id to return to Hogwarts?" Severus asked astonished.

"Indeed he is" the headmaster gave a short smile, "and I expect you to keep an eye on him once he does".

"Oh, I will" Severus promised. He was quite certain that it was not potter and Weasley that needed to be kept from harming the boy. "May I ask what masters Potter and Weasley were doing her when I woke up?" he asked.

"Playing chess so it would seem" Dumbledore smiled at the chess set left on the table.

Severus raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I think they were curious as to what happened to their friend" the headmaster finished.

"And you are not going to tell them?" Severus queried.

"I will tell them all they need to know, with their thirsty for a good adventure I doubt telling them the whole story would be appropriate".

Severus nodded in agreement.

"Well I best bid you Farwell, I doubt that you will be stopping by for some tea before you leave" Albus smiled, "take care Severus, on don't be too hard on the girl, she cares about you a great deal". And with that he turned and exited the hospital wing.

Severus was left with a frown upon his face. What did he mean 'she cares for him'? He sure hoped to Merlin that she did not, thought Miss Granger had a tendency to care about people that were no good for her, Potter and Weasley being just two of those.

He gave another sigh and slipped his legs out from the bed.

"Oh no you don't" madam, Pomfrey came rushing over, "that was a nasty stunner you were hit with, I want you to stay in at least for a few more hours for observation" she demanded.

Severus eyes flashed angrily, "get off me you silly woman" he said jerking his arm away from where she was checking his blood pressure, "I am perfectly fine, no let me go".

"You are an insufferable know it all Severus Snape" she said before leaving him to himself in a huff.

The fact that she had called him an 'insufferable know-it-all' amused him, maybe he and Miss Granger were not that different after all.

IIIII

Hermione had no idea what was going on, she was just about to go back to the common room when Lucius Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere.

She screamed.

"Miss Granger please be quiet" he said.

"What the hell are you doing" she frowned reaching down for her wand.

"There is no need for that" he nodded towards where her right hand was twitching

Hermione narrowed he eyes and started at him, "what are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Well as it seems, I'm here to collect you" he smiled sinisterly.

Hermione thought for a moment, "to take me to Vol- sorry, you know who?"

"Why yes, may I ask how you came to that conclusion?" he looked surprised.

"Professor Snape, he was going to take me tomorrow night, I suppose he has asked you to collect me then?" she said truthfully.

Lucius couldn't believe his luck, he had come to take the girl yes, but only to drag her off to torment and possibly death. Yet now she was standing here declaring that she would willingly go, how peculiar. What has Severus said to her? Was she willing to be tortured? He couldn't imagine that. Has Severus possibly convinced her to join the Dark Lord, to turn on Harry Potter? If so Lucius had greatly underestimated his old friend.

"Well Miss Granger" he smiled smugly, "if you would like to follow me". And Lucius smile widened even more when she happily put her wand away and trotted on after him.

* * *

**A/N;** _Not the longest chapter, the next one's better...Leave a Review and I'll update quicker ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N;** _Thank you my wonderful Reviewers Special thank you to **harmswife** for making me smile extra hard **:D**_

_anyway back to the story..._

* * *

Severus apparated to just outside the old Riddle house. His arm had started burning in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and he wasn't about to wait around for Poppy to give him the go ahead. A meeting had been called and he has a sure suspicion that he knew what it would be about. 

Walking slowly up to the old building he took in his surroundings. It was cold and dark; if he had to he could easily make an escape. Get Hermione out.

He shook his head. Since when has she become Hermione? Miss Granger, Miss Granger, he must remember that.

Just as he reached the door he heard a noise from behind "well done Severus" sneered Lucius Malfoy, "the girl practically followed my like a lost puppy, said you were going to bring her?" he asked.

"Yes, we had discussed it" Severus said not knowing just how much Lucius knew. He was still alive and Lucius didn't look to mad with him, so Hermione... Er, Miss Granger had probably not given much away.

Lucius smiled smugly, "good, we were beginning to think you had swapped sides on us, you had Draco in a right little huff".

"Indeed"

"Silly boy, doesn't know what's good for him, I do apologise for the way he spoke to you before" Lucius said falling in step with Severus as they walked into the mansion.

Severus raised an eyebrow questionably

"Inside Hogwarts, he thought you were working against him. Gave me a bit of a fright I must admit, but then I found that Mudblood and she explained that you had convinced her to pop along to our next meeting".

Severus just nodded his head simply.

"I must say its impressive" Lucius continued ad they walked into the hallway, "a Mudblood and a friend of Harry Potters, I have heard that she is clever though. Draco tells me she is a self absorbed smart-aleck, but you know Draco, jealous of anyone that betters him."

Severus gave a little laugh. Forced, but he knew it was what Lucius had paused for.

"So how did you do it?" the blonde man asked.

"I-"

Severus had no time to finish as the Dark Lord stepped into the room. Everyone fell into line.

He done a quick scan of his surroundings, Hermione was no where to be seen. A flood of panic washed through him. He had gathered from Lucius that they were not going to kill her, possibly use her for information. He didn't know.

"Welcome" the snake like man hissed to his followers.

They all bowed their heads to their master.

"Today is cause for celebration" Voldemort hissed, "for Lucius here has brought us a present."

Severus dark eyes didn't betray him, he kept his face as impassive as possible as Hermione Ganger was brought out from one of the back rooms and into the middle if the circle they had formed.

She hadn't been tied up and she didn't look hurt or in pain. She walked freely into the centre of the room. If anything this worried Severus even more. He could only think of one explanation why she wouldn't have been injured. And only in his darkest fears would he have thought of that.

"Severus I believe I owe you thanks" his snake like voice rung out.

Instantly Snape mentally pinched himself. Clearing his head of all thoughts he made his way in front of Voldemort and kneeled before him, "my lord" he whispered.

"Lucius tells me that you have convinced Miss Granger her to join us?" he left it open, waiting for confirmation from Severus.

For a second he allowed his self to be flooded by his emotions, but only for a second. He closed his eyes tightly and looked over to Hermione. As relatively calm as she had been before, even within the Dark Lords presence and surrounded by Death Eaters, it was over in a flash.

As soon as Voldemort uttered his intentions Hermione froze, her eyes suddenly searching out Severus'. This was not what she had expected; it was nothing near what he had expected. She began to shake and tremble, he watched as her bottom lip quivered with fear. Her eyes wide and looking solely at him, looking for reassurance that he could not give her.

For a second his heart broke. "Yes My Lord" Severus said tearing his eyes away from Hermione's accusing ones.

"No" Hermione cried out.

Severus fists clenched, she was going to get herself killed id she didn't keep quiet.

Voldemort simply raised an eyebrow at her, "feisty one isn't she" he said approvingly. "Severus you will teach her some manners, to _mind_. _Her_. _Tongue_."

"Yes my Lord"

"She is to stay with you. Lucius and Draco will be at your disposal of course should you need help taming the shrew".

Severus stood from his kneeling position in front of Voldemort and bowed his head, "Certainly my Lord".

Turning around and away from the dark lord he saw the hate and betrayal in her eyes. He didn't have time to dwell on that however. Keeping his mind completely blank he strode towards the frightened girl and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

She didn't put up much of a fight, she still was uncertain of what just happened. She was in a state of shock and was positive that if she tried to talk no sound would come out. She let Snape take her away from the old Riddle house and into it garden.

There he removed her from his grasp and stood her in front of him, his arms holding her at shoulders length.

She could feel his eyes on her; she couldn't bear to look at him though. The traitor, he had brought her here to try and turn her over to Voldemort. The sick son of a bitch.

"Hermione?" he said gently.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to his, a fire blazing behind her usually soft brown gaze, "don't you dare address me like we're friends" she threatened.

Severus frowned in thought; she didn't understand that he had noting to do with this. He couldn't tell her now, he would have to take her somewhere private, "we have to go" he said in a much more firm voice this time after composing himself.

She looked at him like he was filth, how could he have done this to her?

Letting herself be once again dragged away by the man they made their way to the foot of the garden.

"Hold on to me" he said

"What? No"

"I need to apparate us both to somewhere private. Hold on to me"

"No" she spat venomously at him.

With a frustrated growl at the infuriating girl, Severus placed his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He had just barely enough time to take in the scent of her hair before they were gone in a flash.

IIIII

"She's gone!" Ron panted as he reached the common room.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Harry frowned.

"She's not here"

Harry whipped his head round in a fury and headed back through the portrait hole.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him he headed back down the stairs to the great hall. Ron was quickly on his heels and jumped the last few steps of the staircase to catch up with Harry.

"Where is she?" Harry roared as he reached Dumbledore.

The headmaster was bent over a student who had been struck down in the sudden Death Eater attack.

"Mister Potter leave the headmaster alone, if you have a problem then you can speak to me" his head of house disciplined.

Harry completely ignoring the woman pushed his way through the students to Dumbledore's side.

The girl the headmaster was trying to heal had been hit with a curse across her left shoulder. Harry recognised her from being in Ravenclaw. There was a lot of blood pooled around her, but she seemed to be alright. If the way she was chatting happily to her friends was anything to go by, she was fine.

Harry growing impatient with Dumbledore's slow healing bent forward to whisper in the headmaster's ear, "Hermione's gone" he told him and was surprised when all the old man did was blink in acknowledgement.

"You knew?" Harry roared.

Dumbledore finally finished what he was doing and turned to face the boy. "Harry now is not the time for this conversation" he said calmly.

"Don't you dare tell me what time it is, as far as I'm concerned its way to late for this conversation. Hermione's gone, and I know you know where. Tell me" he yelled diving forward.

Before Harry made contact with the old man a pair on arms had grabbed him round the waist.

"Calm down Harry" said the soothing voice of Remus Lupin.

"Calm? Calm!" Harry shouted, "Where is Hermione?"

"Harry" Ron's voice urgently called over to his friend, "Snape's gone too".

Harry's eyes went dark. Hermione was gone and Snape was a Death Eater. His furious glare soon met the once calm blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Where. Is. She?" he asked in a very controlled voice.

The headmaster took a deep breath, "I think it is time you and I had a little chat Harry, if you would just follow me."

The crowd of students suddenly disappeared as they met with the sour look on McGonagall's face. The Death Eaters that had stormed the castle had all vanished and the deputy head mistress began to reset the wards.

Remus made a move to help, but paused as he felt a sharp stab in his back, "you know where Hermione is" Ron Weasley accused, his voice dangerously low. His wand was pushed into the gab between Remus' shoulders.

"Ron I-"

"I want you to tell me exactly where she is"

"Ron I'm sure she is perfectly safe"

"I'm not going to take that chance" he said through clenched teeth.

"Look Ron I know you like her, and this is all very chivalrous and everything, but Professor Snape wont let anything happen to her. You're best off waiting for Harry to finish speaking with the headmaster and then-"

"NO!" he shouted, "you tell me now". Ron's wand pushed harder into Remus' back.

Remus sighed. He could easily pull out his own wand and knock Ron down, but the boy clearly had strong feelings for Hermione and in a way, Remus supposed he deserved to know. If Hermione was foolish enough to do what he suspected she had done, and after he has warned he to droop the subject as well. Then it couldn't hurt to let Ron in on it too.

"Ok, Ron" he said turning around and facing the boy, "but you have to promise not to overreact, I don't know the whole truth, most is just what I have pieced together. Promise me ok?"

Ron grinned sinisterly; "I promise" he lied.

* * *

**A/N;** _Ohhh Ron, what are you up to now...? Tsk, Tsk_

_Please **Review**, it makes me happy, and when I'm happy I tend to write more kissage between our dear Hermione and beloved Snape!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N;** _Ok I hope this makes more sense than the last one and maybe will explain a few things..._

_Enjoy :P_

* * *

Severus let go of Hermione as soon as they reached his desired destination.

"Where are we?" she growled at him as she dusted herself off the floor.

"My mother's old manor" he said simply watching her carefully.

She was covered in soot, it looked as if they had just floo'd there. He hadn't been to his mother's home in a while and obviously the dust had accumulated. He watched her with a sort of affection as she padded dust off her clothes only to end up coughing as it found its way up to her throat.

Once she had finished she looked at him, "you traitor" she spat.

Severus narrowed his eyes "I am no such thing, well not exactly-"

"You liar, I offered to come here. I offered to save you. You were planning on turning me all along, you make me sick!"

"I had no such plan Miss Granger, if you would just let me explain-"

"Screw you" she screamed. She was momentarily ashamed of addressing one of her professors in such a way, until she remembered said professor was planning in having her branded a Death Eater.

Severus ran a hand through his hair. If only the little chit would listen, if only she had damn well listened to him in the first place. "Miss Granger if you would allow me a moment to explain-"

"Having trouble with the Mudblood Severus?" the lank

Voice of Lucius Malfoy rang out.

Severus turned round to the intruder, "how did you know where I was?" he asked relatively calm.

"Severus you are so predictable, where else would you be? Spinners end? I thought you might need some help breaking in the girl".

Inside Severus was fuming; if it wasn't for year's of practice at keeping his emotions in check he would have strangled the life out of Malfoy by now. "I am capable" was all he allowed himself to say.

Lucius raised a brow "Indeed" he said as he looked Hermione over. "Well if you do decide you need a hand or two, Draco and I would be more than willing to assist in any which way we can"

Severus bowed his head in thanks. Anything to hurry this little conversation up.

With one last disgusted glance in Hermione's direction he apparated away.

Instantly Severus began to reset the wards.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered as she watched from a corner.

"Setting the wards"

"So I can't get out" it was more of a statement than a question.

"And no one can get in"

"What about you?"

"I will be staying here also" he said glancing at her through the corner of his eye. She was fiddling with a vase that was lying on a side table in the hallway, it was covered in dust and she was drawing patterns in it.

"What about the Malfoy's?" she asked not looking at him.

"They won't be able to enter through the doors without getting a few nasty hexes"

She nodded in understanding, "why are you protecting me from them?"

He looked at her firmly. The little chit had caused him enough trouble, what matter was it to her what he did? He shouldn't care if she believed him or not. At least if she hated him she wouldn't speak to him and he could get on with his life, for the time being at least. Why did she make him so bloody angry?

"Miss Granger, understand that whilst you are in _my _home you will abide by _my _rules, first rule do _not _presume that I am protecting you. If you hadn't got yourself caught-"

"I wasn't caught" she protested.

"My apologies please let me correct myself. If you hadn't _willingly followed _a known Death Eaterlike the idiotic Gryffindor hat you are then we both would not be in this mess." He shouted his anger rising.

"I thought I was helping you" she screamed back.

"When I need your help you exceptionally dim-witted child, I will ask for it" he raged, then bending down close to her ear he whispered cruelly "and I assure you, I will _never_ need you, or your help".

Hermione looked at him lividly. Her lips pursed tightly afraid that if she let her resolve slip then she just might cry. And there was no way on this earth that she would let him have the satisfaction of making her cry again. "You two faced son of a-"

Before she could finish, he had taken her by the wrist and flung her into a bedroom on the first floor landing. Hermione caught herself before she fell after being thrown into the room. She heard him muttering outside the slammed door and figured he was setting up wards so she could not get out. Great, just friggin' smashing, she thought to herself as she slumped onto the bed.

Outside the door Snape let himself fall against the cool wall behind him. He hadn't meant to shout at her, he hadn't meant to lock her in _his_ bedroom. She just infuriated him to the point of breaking. This was all her fault, all of it.

And now he was stuck with her, till god knows when. He daren't release her back to Hogwarts of fear of them both being killed and another attack on the castle. He couldn't return himself to see Albus as she might escape or worse, Lucius or Draco might find her. And if he kept her here she would soon be forced to wear the mark that has ruined his life.

He closed his eyes and sighed, he knew he would get no sleep tonight, not letting that stop him however he climbed the stairs to the second floor and proceeded into one of the guest bedrooms. Tonight would be a long night.

IIIII

Hermione had an uncomfortable night, she had a sneaking suspicion that she was in Snape's room. This prompted her urges to snoop through his belongings.

He didn't have much, most of the draws were locked and she didn't have her wand to open them. She did find a couple of books though, on dark magic. And until dawn came and sunlight crawled through the gaps in the thick curtains, she read.

At what she could only guess was about 6am she heard footsteps travelling through the corridor outside. She knew it was Snape as after a loud crash was heard, she recognised his voice cursing a piece of furniture.

Plucking up her courage and straightening out her dress that she was still wearing, she managed to pick the lock at the door with a hairclip and make her way down to the kitchen.

"Are you going to kill me then?" she asked leaning against the doorway.

Severus who was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee looked up and frowned. "And what had brought you to that conclusion?"

"Last night, I suppose. You, keeping me here, locking me in that room"

"Yes and just how did you get out?"

Hermione threw her hair clip onto the table and received a raised eyebrow from her potions master.

"Interesting"

"I want to know if that's what you intend to do" she said keeping her head raised high, "I deserve that at least".

Severus just smiled at her indignation. Typical Gryffindor. And still in _that_ dress "You, Miss Granger deserve nothing" he said with only a little bit of malice in his voice after shaking his head of thoughts he should not have.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"It is precisely your fault that you are here, if you hadn't of followed Lucius Malfoy-"

"I told you, I followed him because I thought it would save you!" she said suddenly very angry.

"So you would trust a self confessed Death Eater and follow them willingly as long as you thought it was the right thing to do?"

"Yes"

"Well then you are more tremendously stupid that I had initially thought Miss Granger" he said looking away from her and back down at his coffee as it steamed in its cup.

Hermione was quiet for a moment fuming in silent glory, "you would too…" she whispered menacingly standing and placing both her hands firmly on the table, "…if you were trying to save someone you cared about".

Severus looked up from his mug and stared at her, "cared about?" he asked, but he got no reply. She turned on her heel and thundered back up the stairs she came from.

Severus herd her re-enter his bedroom and flinched slightly as the door slammed.

IIIII

Hermione was pissed. Infuriating, nasty "loathsome man" she shouted the last comments.

She ran across the bedroom and proceeded to push the ten ton bed across the room. If she was to be locked in, he was to be locked out she figured. Just as she managed to slam the bed into the door, she heard _him _coming up the stairs.

He banged on the door and as he did so she managed to re-slam the bed into it, which was no easy task. It was a huge pine four-poster bed.

The fact that his furniture was being thrown about the room seemed to aggravate Snape. This only spurred Hermione on to throw more. Vases and various items were being smashed against the wall, what books she had found were being put to one side. There was no point in destroying them even if she was angry.

"Miss Granger" Snape called out from the hallway.

Hermione threw a toilet brush at the offending door.

"Miss Granger if you have kindly finished destroying my room" he said, the anger in his voice rising.

Hermione let out a low growl and proceeded to tear at his curtains.

Snape had had enough, with a quick flick of his wand the door opened and the bed flew across the room.

Hermione startled as her potions master stood in the doorway, his cloak billowing after the force of the bed being thrown across the room. He looked positively menacing.

She took a deep breath, he was angry that was obvious. He hadn't moved his eyes from hers, not even to glance about the room. She took one tiny step backwards, not breaking eye contact.

Before her foot could find the floor however, he had pounced.

He dived towards her and she squealed. Quickly she managed to duck out of his way and jump over the other side of the bed.

"Miss Granger" he roared

"You bastard" she screamed back.

"Why you insist on being so intolerable, I don't know. If you would only sit down and I could explain-"

"Explain how you planned to take me here, to brand me. When all I was doing was trying to _help _you". She interrupted him whilst backing towards the wall with a window.

Snape had her cornered. He had somehow managed to climb over the bed and block her from running past him at the same time. Now she had no where to go, she had to listen to him.

"Now if you would shut that colossal mouth of yours" he said placing an arm on the wall either side of her head so she was trapped.

Hermione just frowned at him. Severus actually thought she did quite an impressive job at it, not a glare to rival his own, but one with considerable hatred none the less.

"I did not plan this" he began, his voice so low and calm she wondered if he was having trouble controlling it. "I was going to tell you that I would not be risking your life when the attack on Hogwarts began-"

"Attack on Hogwarts?" Hermione said her eyes widening, "what, when, who was there? Was anyone hurt? Harry and Ron are they-"

"They are all fine Miss Granger" he said waving his hand to shut her up, "it was not a full scale attack, it seemed to be a mere warning, a taste of things to come if you may".

Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"When I found you had been taken by Lucius Malfoy I was on my way to get you when your friend" he spat out the last word, "hit me with a stunner. Hours later when I got the call" he said thrusting his wrist with the dark mark burned into it, in her face, "then I came instantly. I assure you I had no prior knowledge to this".

"Then why did they say it was your plan, why did you take the credit not Lucius?" she asked.

"It seemed wise to go along with their suspicions; you thought you were there because of me. It saved me from being punished for failed efforts" he reasoned.

"So I did help you?"

Severus glared at her, and then slowly inclined his head, giving her a slight nod.

Hermione let out the breath she was holding; she supposed it mad sense now. Given the facts she actually felt quite embarrassed and more than a little guilty for trashing his room.

Severus watched as the thoughts played across Hermione's features. He could read her like a book. She was feeling ashamed and a little stupid, and angry at herself. He could tell by the way she frowned and bit her lip.

"Why did you kiss me?" she suddenly asked.

Severus' face darkened, "I told you never to speak of that again" he said his voice regaining a lot of the anger and hostility that it held before.

Hermione frowned, "why can't you answer that?" she dared to ask.

Severus glared at her and lowered his arms; he backed away and turned to leave. Choosing not even to dignify that question with a response of any sort.

Hermione confused, took a step forward to protest, but before she could open her mouth Severus turned around and threw her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she cried out confused.

She didn't get an answer though, well not the one she was looking for.

Severus slammed her back against the cool of the wall and pushed himself against her. His mouth brushed against her ear, "what do you think I am doing Miss Granger?" He purred.

Hermione shuddered; his breath was hot on her skin. She slowly lifted her gaze and look at him. He was watching her every move, his dark eyes penetrating her. She didn't dare look away. Her lips trembling, she wanted to say something, _anything,_ but her voice wasn't working, she supposed she was gaping like a fish, but he didn't say anything.

She was suddenly very aware of his body pressed up against hers, he felt heavy, and strong. He was quite easily pushing the air out of her, but she didn't care. Was he going to kiss her again?

The answer to that came almost instantly. His lips pushed against hers and she almost slammed her head against the wall it was with such force. Severus had quickly placed his hand behind her head to stop such an event from happening.

With his hand there he was able to pull her towards him hungrily.

As far has Hermione was concerned he could swallow her whole. She instantly felt light headed, a warm tingly feeling rushed from her toes upwards, she guessed to reassure that she was in fact, still awake and conscious.

Before she could collect her thoughts, not that she had any at that particular moment; he threw her across the room. She landed quite delicately on the bed.

Severus paced towards her, looking like a predator about to go for the kill. He reached her and pinned both her wrists above her head with his hands, slowly he inched down and bit her bottom lip, teasing her.

Hermione's dark brown eyes locked with his and she blinked, slowly, watching him from underneath those long thick lashes.

Severus inclined his head and lent forward, before their lips met he felt her warm breath against his. Slowly he moved closer to close the gap.

A loud rapping on the door caused him top pause, through the corner of his eye he caught sight of Lucius Malfoy at the door.

Severus didn't move, suddenly Draco appeared by his fathers side and coughed purposely. Instantly Severus jumped off Hermione, Draco was a student after all and it would be inappropriate for him to see his professor in such a way.

Hermione lay forgotten on the bed; she sat up and smoothed down her dress.

Draco smirked as he watched her, so the little Gryffindor princess wasn't so innocent after all. That was interesting, he thought.

* * *

**A/N;**

**It was Red nose day (Comic Relief) here on Friday, and this year it really upset me more than the previous ones. For those of you who dont know Comic Relief is a charity that helps thousands of people in africa and other 3rd world countries, war victims, women who have suffered from violent relationships and homeless children.**

** It just upsets me that in this day and age there are families that die because they cannot affors the equivalent of 7p to buy a bag of rice that could last them a week, parents who have to watch as their children suffer and die of hunger because they cannot afford to feed then and kids watch as their Mummy and Daddy die of some illness or disease that could have been prevented with a simple immunisation that only costs 1 pound.**

** So what does this have to do with Harry Potter? Well JK Rowling has raise 15 Million pounds for Comic Relief since 2001. She has wrote an aditional 2 Harry Potter books, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and "Quidditch Through the Ages". These are great books and only cost £2.50 each, all proceedings going to Comic Relief, so if you havent already i would really reccoment buying these. They really are fun to read.**

**Thanx for reading that :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N;** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!_

* * *

Severus marched down the stairs with Draco and Lucius. He couldn't believe that they had seen that. How he let it happen in the first place, he didn't know.

Lucius was smirking, Severus couldn't see him as he was walking in front, but he could feel it. Both Malfoy's eyes bearing into the back of his head.

He had never been so embarrassed and so angry at the same time in his life. It was all Hermione's fault. She was infuriating and yet intoxicating. How was he supposed to react around her? He tried ignoring her, Gods he tried forgetting how she made him feel. But she had some sort of dangerous effect on him that made him completely forget all propriety when around her.

As Severus led the Malfoy's into his drawing room he noticed Hermione at the top of the stairs. She was looking down on him, waiting for some sort of indication on what to do.

He sneered at her.

Well what did she expect, him to just open up his arms and welcome her into his life?

It would be ridiculous if she even thought such a thing. It was ridiculous that the thoughts were even running through his head.

Shaking such thoughts away, he took a seat in the drawing room. He didn't know why but he left the door open. From where he was sitting he could just see Hermione out the corner of his eye. Knowing where she was, and that she was safe, gave him some sort of sick comfort. He despised himself for it.

"So" Lucius smiled from the armchair opposite Severus. "Had fun last night?" he sneered.

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I am truly sorry I interrupted you, if I had of known-"

"There is no need to discuss what you just saw Lucius" Severus warned "I trust that is not why you are here".

"No it is not" Lucius said matter-of-fact; "Draco and I are merely dropping by to see how you are coping with the Mudblood".

Severus flinched internally at the way Lucius spoke if Hermione, he was grateful, once again for his skill in masking his emotions.

"I see now that you are handling things just fine" the blonde man sneered.

Draco watching the two men staring daggers at one another could feel the tension in the room thicken. Deciding he was not needed he stepped up and walked off to fine Hermione.

He noticed her sitting at the top of the stairs, knees up to her chest and resting her arms on them. She looked up when she saw him, but didn't move. Slowly Draco climbed the stairs until he was standing before her.

"And there I was thinking you got all your good marks on merit alone. Little did I know you were participating in extra-curricular activities all the while." He sneered.

"Sod off Malfoy" Hermione said ignoring him and looking back down to where she could see Severus through the gap in the door.

Draco stood for a while, watching her. "I did warn you" he said. "I told you to get out".

"And you couldn't have been more specific?" she said sarcastically.

"What did you expect me to say? That my father was attacking the castle so you'd better run and hide"

Hermione gave him a sceptical look.

"If I did you would have told everyone you know, the castle would have been warded and my father would have failed. Then The Dark Lord would have killed him and my mother would have taken me out of school and we'd be on the run".

Hermione raised an eyebrow "so you didn't tell me because you wanted to stay in school?"

"It's a possibility"

"Get lost Malfoy, I know what you're like. You warned me because it made you feel the big man having information like that and only telling me enough to be interested, but it didn't work, I wasn't interested, I didn't pay you any attention."

"So it would seem" Draco gave a half smile, "and now look where you are".

Hermione frowned.

Draco took a seat next to her. She was still wearing her dress from the graduation party. He began unconsciously to play with one of the flowers that lay on her shoulder.

"The great hall looked good" he said making conversation.

"Yes, it did" she sighed, "I expect Harry and Ron and going berserk wondering where I am".

"It is possible" Draco agreed, "Ron was cursing Snape when I left the castle".

"Yes he told me, Ron hit him with a stunner"

"I bet he didn't like that"

Hermione just shrugged, her eyes watching Severus carefully as he talked with Lucius. Her mind only semi aware of Draco.

"I always thought I'd like you better if you didn't hand around with the likes of them" Draco told her.

Hermione finally gave him her full attention, "really, and the fact that I'm a 'Mudblood' doesn't concern you?" she said sarcastically.

"Not so much" he shrugged, "it's mostly a front, or a way to get a reaction from you."

"And you would have been my friends if I didn't hand around with Harry or Ron?" she again asked sarcastically.

"I never said I would be your friend. Jeeze Granger don't jump to conclusions, I just would have hated you less"

"Oh well thank you" she said mockingly. "And anyway you don't know Harry or Ron; you can't make judgements on them".

"Scar-boy and his sidekick, I don't want to get to know them" he said defensively, "I just thought you were better than them, that's all".

Hermione frowned at him and looked away. She was staring down at Severus again, but she couldn't help the blush that crept over her cheeks.

**IIIII**

Severus wasn't listening to Lucius; he was only going on about useless plans and hopeless ambitions he had for himself anyway. He had heard it all before.

What he was doing was watching Draco with extreme dislike. Why was the boy talking t Hermione? And what about?

Hermione didn't seem to be paying Draco any attention however, answering him out of politeness no doubt. She was looking at him.

Her chocolate eyes watched his every move, even in the shadows he could see them fixed on him. He wasn't sure whether or not Hermione was aware of him watching her, he hoped not. But the fear of know knowing what Draco was up to overrode his fear of getting caught.

Draco had hurt her before, and he was more than capable of doing it again. With Lucius in the house he would not be able to punish the boy if he did such a thing. He would have to stand and watch, completely useless. The thought terrified him more than he would like to admit.

He watched as Draco fiddled with a piece of Hermione's dress, it bothered him that it was near her shoulder. Why was Hermione just letting him, did she even realise what he was doing? Draco seemed to be aware of the fact however, he kept looking at Hermione; he was waiting for a reaction.

Severus scowled; he had never disliked the boy more. Draco was drawn to Hermione that much was obvious. That could be increasingly problematic.

What if Draco asked his father for Hermione, would the Dark Lord insist he keep her like some sort of pet? His fists clenched at the thought. He needed Draco to leave before he decided to kill the boy.

"Lucius, I must stop you there" Severus said focusing his eyes and attention back onto the man, "as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I have things I must do".

Lucius eyes Severus carefully, "I suppose I understand, _things _to do and all. Draco" Lucius called.

Severus was pleased to hear the sound of his feet coming down the stairs; such a simple thing gave him such a warm feeling of relief. Strange.

"Farewell Severus" Lucius said, "until out next meeting".

Severus nodded in response. He watched under his curtain of hair as the two Malfoy's left, as soon as they were gone, he warded the doors and set up an alarm system to warn him of future invasions.

As soon as he was finished his dark eyes travelled up the stairs to Hermione. She was standing there like an angel in her white dress, her hair all frazzled falling over her shoulder. She was looking at him her brown eyes twinkling. He wanted her he couldn't deny it, he wanted to take her away and have her be his forever. He wanted to hold her and he had to suppress the urge to reach out and touch her.

"Go to your room" he said looking away, "I don't want to see you again tonight".

He could tell she was hurt, she didn't move just stood there watching him. But what else could he do, he was in no way going to encourage a relationship, not with a student, not with Hermione Granger, not with anyone. She had a hold of his emotions and he wasn't going to let her know that, acknowledging that he felt something for her was as far as he would go. He would have to remove her from his home as soon as possible, get her back to Hogwarts or wherever her muggle home was. She had graduated now; he would never have to see her again.

He sighed as he slammed the kitchen door behind him, she was still standing at the top of the stairs, and although it was ever so quiet Severus heard her cry.

* * *

**A/N;** _Next chapter has already been written so if you want it posted faster, then you know what to do..._

_Leave a Review:D_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N;** _So sorry about they delay in updating, my partner has just been diagnosed with MS so have been sorting stuff out as you can imagine, anyhoo everything is all fine now so, on with the story..._

* * *

"Are you sure Ron?" Harry asked for what felt like the hundredth time that hour

"Yes" Ron hissed as he threw Harry's trunk open, "where is it?"

"Maybe Remus is right. Maybe Hermione's ok" Harry said trying to calm his best friend.

"She's with _Snape_ Harry, how can she be ok? Have you forgotten what he's like?"

Harry sighed, "no, I know Snape is a Death Eater bastard just like the rest of them, but do you really think he would pull something like this under Dumbledore's nose?" he reasoned

"What's wrong with you Harry? You know what Dumbledore's like" he panted, "months ago you would have jumped at the chance to finally get at Snape, are you just going to leave Hermione with him? Merlin knows where he has taken her, what he has done to her" he spat.

Harry was quiet for a moment, he did hate Snape, and he in no way trusted him with Hermione, but what Ron was talking about could get them killed, "we cant just show up wands blazing you know" he said after some while, "we need a plan".

"So you're on board then?" Ron asked finally locating Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I am" Harry said firmly, "now see if you can find the map in there, maybe we can break into Snape's chambers whilst he's gone, find an address or something, anything that could give us an idea where he might be".

"Good idea mate" Ron said diving back into the chest, "and we can go ruff up Malfoy, I'm sure he'll know something"

"Yeah" Harry agreed nodding. "Yeah I'll go do that". And without another word he turned on his heel and left Ron to finish throwing about his belongings.

**IIIII**

Although she desperately wanted to, Hermione refrained from once again throwing Snape's belongings about the room. Instead she settled on sitting square in the middle of his bed in a huff. She had located one of the books she had thrown before and was quietly reading all about how to castrate a man with a simple incantation. If only she had her wand with her, she sighed

Snape meanwhile was down stairs, scowling into his mug of coffee. Letting out another exaggerated sigh he ran his hands over his face and threw his hair.

He still hadn't decided what he could do with Hermione. The only option that didn't involve death was to have her take the Dark Mark, and he didn't really consider that an option. He wouldn't willingly let her bear the mark that had ruined his life; she was worth so much more than that.

Sighing once more he decided it best to swallow his pride and speak with her, he reluctantly admitted that she did indeed have some brains and perhaps together they could come up with an agreeable solution.

As he reached the first floor he listened quietly at the door before entering. Nothing, she was making no sound at all. Suddenly a chill swept down his spine, what if she had managed to escape, break through the wards? What if she had come into the hands of a Death Eater or worse, the Malfoy's?

With more force than she had ever witnessed before, Hermione watched as Severus burst through the bedroom door.

"There is no need to be so overly dramatic" she said looking up casually from the book, "the poor door hasn't done anything to you" she remarked before turning back to her reading.

Severus stood in the doorway panting; his hair lay across his face and he was breathing through his teeth.

It took a moment to register that Hermione was actually alive and well and sitting on his bed reading quite innocently, he was almost annoyed at the fact, almost embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he straightened himself up.

Hermione looked up at him and raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'isn't it obvious?'

Severus sneered down at the book, he was about to comment about how she should not be snooping around his private belongings when he saw what exactly she was reading. Subconsciously he took a step back.

"Something wrong?" she asked watching his peculiar behaviour with some amusement.

"We need to talk" he said finally.

"Ok" Hermione said and patted the bed besides her indicating for him to sit.

Severus looked at her like she had just grown another head.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and watched as he pulled up one of the desk chairs from the corner of the room to sit opposite her.

"You know what position I am in?" he asked after some thought, not making eye contact with her.

"What do you mean?" she asked folding the book and placing it to one side.

"I don not like this situation more than you do, the fact is that you willingly let yourself be taken. If I had brought you here, then at least I could have returned you to Hogwarts saying that you had escaped."

"I'm sorry-" she began but Severus waved his hand and cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore, if you stay here you will be expected to take the mark" he sighed. His head was bowed, he still couldn't bring himself to look at her, "if you escape, you will be hunted down and killed as you have seen the inside circle now, and if I let you go, both you and I will be-"

"Murdered" she finished for him, her eyes not hiding the fear that she felt.

Severus looked up at her, she looked so concerned. Part of him vainly hoped that maybe some of that concern would be for him. It was selfish he knew, but he couldn't help hoping that she might feel something, however small for him.

He nodded in response to her.

"So my only option is to-"

"That isn't even an option" he quickly cut her off, he didn't even want her considering it.

"Well what do you expect me to do, everything else either ends with you or I getting Avada Kedavra'd" she said worriedly.

"Maybe there is a way" he said, "You could go into hiding, where no one knows where you are, have a secret keeper, you could be safe".

"And what about you?" she frowned

"I will face whatever I must" he said looking away.

"You mean die?" she said angrily

"If that is to be my fate"

"Are you completely mad?" she screamed, "You think I would let that happen?"

"It is not you're choice" he said rather firmly.

"It damn well is" she said standing, "I am not going into hiding whilst you go out there to face certain death, why can't you come with me?"

"I am not one to hide away from a problem Miss Granger" he said standing also.

"To hell with that" she raised her arms, "and stop calling me _Miss Granger,_ I rather think we are past that now don't you?_"_

"I am still your professor, you will do as I say and I will address you as I wish" he yelled his anger rising.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" She bellowed, "Do_ NOT_ presume to be superior to me here, not when I have risked my life trying to help you. Do _NOT_ think that I would just let you die, just to ensure that I don't get a nasty tattoo on my arm. Do _NOT_ assume to know me or what I am feeling, and don't you _dare_ make my decisions for me" she raged

Severus raised an eyebrow, "is that what you think it is" he said moving towards her, whispering in a low growl that sent shivers down her spine. "A nasty _tattoo_? My, my _Miss Granger, _I had thought you smarter than that" he sneered.

Hermione took a step back away from him, he took a step closer.

"Tell me do all _nasty tattoo's _burns like red hot fire when they are being carved into your delicate skin? Do they slice open you're veins so the dark poison can seep through your body making you attached to the administrator for the rest of your life? Do they feel like your arm is being torn open every time you are summoned, tell me _Miss Granger_, I wish to know"

Hermione's back was now completely against the wall and Severus was still advancing on her. He could feel her trembling beneath him.

"It is _not _an option" he spat, then turned around to pace back and forth across the room.

Hermione looked at him frowning, "I won't let you die" she said quietly.

Severus turned around and glared at her, "why?" he growled.

"Because I can't, I won't" she said holding her ground

"Why Miss Granger, why?" he said eyes blazing and advancing on her once again.

"Because I cant" she screamed

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I CARE!" She shouted. Tears in her eyes threatening to spill over her lashes.

"You care?" he mocked her, "all you care about is playing the Gryffindor hero!"

"No" she said through clenched teeth, "I care, I care about you"

Severus regarded her for a moment, "you liar!" he accused her. She couldn't care about him, it was preposterous, she was patronising him.

"how can you do this to me?" she asked suddenly losing all her energy and slumping down onto the bed, "how can you protect me one minute, want what's best for me, _kiss _me and then dismiss me as if noting has happened?

I don't know what you are thinking, I don't know what you feel, but how do you expect me to understand when you do all these things to me one minute then are so cruel to me the next?

"How can you accuse me of not caring, when all I have done is prove to you that I do?" She whispered, looking down at her feet.

Severus looked at her, lost for words.

With extreme delicacy he slowly moved to sit beside her on the bed. He gently reached out and tucked a stray piece of har behind her ear, and felt his heart melt as silently tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He pulled her towards him and held her and she cried helplessly in his arms.

* * *

**A/N;** _Awwww sweet, sweet Severus :)_

_Please _Review_, they make me_ HaPpY!!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N;** _Thank you my wonderful Reviewers! You all make me smile **:D**_

* * *

After receiving an urgent message from Crabbe senior, a fellow death eater, Severus reluctantly agreed to attend the meeting that would be held later that night.

He had planned on avoiding the event claiming that 'The Prisoner' had been causing him trouble and that to leave her alone would be unavoidable. But, unluckily for him the meeting required he _and _'The Prisoner' attend. Fate, it would seem, was not on his side.

As it was, he now stood outside his room waiting for Hermione to freshen up. He had told her that her presence had been requested at the Malfoy manner, for what reason he didn't know, but he was sure he could hazard a guess at why.

"Are you quite ready?" he asked knocking on the door three times.

"No" she called back.

He sighed rubbing his temples, why did she have to take so long? Would this insufferable evening never end?

Just as another sigh began to escape him Hermione popped her head around the door, "is there anything else I can wear?" she asked looking down at her torn graduation dress.

Severus scowled and stormed past her into his room. The marched straight over to the wardrobe and threw it open in one swift movement.

Hermione watched as he took out a white shirt and a black hooded cloak and threw them at her.

"I can't wear these" she said holding them up.

Severus raised his eyebrow at her slightly annoyed.

"Well I can't just wear a shirt, what about pants?" she said going slightly pink.

"My pants would not fit you" he simply said, not believing he was having this conversation with one of his former students.

Hermione looked about nervously, "can you, um, leave then?" she asked.

Severus rolled his eyes and exited the room, once again waiting outside.

When Hermione finally emerged he tired in vain to hide the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth at the sight of her. His long dark robe drowned her small figure, the collar making her head look like it had sunken into her shoulders. She had to crane her neck so that she wasn't just a pair of eyes looking over the top.

His white shirt more than made up for lack of a pair of pants. It was so large than it came down to just above her knees easily. Her feet he noticed were bare.

"Well I can't exactly wear my strappy shoes with this can I?" she said noticing his raised brow.

Severus just shrugged and indicated her to follow him down the stairs. He would apparate them both from his parlour, the only place in his mother's home that the wards weren't constantly set.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked

"No" she said quietly, "But I don't have a choice now do I?"

Severus looked at her, "yes you do". He reminded her, if he could force her, she would already be in hiding by now.

"_No,_ I don't" she said closing the subject. She was tired of trying to tell him that he was worth saving and she was going to do it whether he liked it or not.

Severus shrugged; he knew it was no use arguing with her. He held out his arm to her and she grasped it tightly, within seconds they were gone.

Moments later they arrived at the Malfoy manner.

Hermione, having never seen such a huge building before gasped in shock.

"Gaping does not suit you, close your mouth" Severus told her watching her closely.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut. "I knew the Malfoy's were rich" she said still eyeing up the manor, "but not to this extent".

Severus raised a brow at her "yes well, what hey lack in common courtesy they more than make up for in wealth".

"So it would seem".

Still holding onto Severus' arm they made their way towards the house, Severus held one of the large doors open as she walked inside.

Before they got to the drawing room where Severus was told the meeting would take place, Hermione stopped and asked Severus to walk with her into one of the smaller rooms.

Curiously he followed

"I don't feel right" she whispered.

Severus was torn with wanting to take her in his arms and comfort the girl and doing what he thought was appropriate behaviour. He chose to just pat her on the arm; he hoped that would give her some reassurance.

"Its not that I don't want to do this" she told him, and then after some thought "well I don't, but that's not the point. I just feel, I don't know-"

"Scared?" he suggested

Hermione took a deep breath, "I suppose, I guess you find me terribly weak now?" she said looking at her feet.

Severus was shocked; did she actually care what he thought of her? "I think you are the bravest, most genuine person I know" he told her.

Hermione looked up and searched his eyes for any hint of sarcasm or lies, she found none.

"It won't be easy" he continued, "and to be scared is very sensible, you are essentially offering yourself to a powerful psychopath who could and would kill you if he had any doubt of your true alliance. I was scared, sometimes I still am" he admitted.

Hermione looked at him with her big hazel eyes, he was being so honest with her, she suspected he had never confided in someone like this before.

"I cannot guarantee much" he told her, "but I will make sure no unnecessary harm will be inflicted upon you. You must not answer back to the Dark Lord, do exactly as he says and keep your mind clear" he warned.

She nodded and took in a shaky breath.

Stepping out into the hallway, she knew this was it. Her future as of now had dramatically changed. How would her friends and parents take the news that she had received the Dark Mark? She didn't even want think what they would say about Severus. Had she just referred to him as Severus? Strange.

She spotted Draco Malfoy from across the room first. He looked proud to be standing next to his father in Voldemort's circle. Was that how she was supposed to look? Proud?

She glanced up at Severus, his expression unreadable. She chose one of the same. Her face looking calm, bored expressionless.

Voldemort stepped into the centre of the circle. He was just as terrifying this time as he was the last. His red eyes tearing into the souls of those who surrounded him.

"You know why we are here" he hissed, "to initiate a new member. Whilst her blood is impure" he looked at Hermione with disgust as did a few other Death Eaters, "her mind is great, and knowledge is a great power".

Hermione wanted to scream at the hypocritical bastard, but she remained calm. Severus grip on her arm tightened as if for reassurance.

"Bring her forward" Voldemort ordered.

She heard Severus' intake of breath and it calmed her knowing that he was her and he was, despite himself concerned for her.

As she stood in front of the man that had ruined so many lives, she bent down to her knees as she had been told to do. She was playing the part just as Severus did on so many occasions.

"You have trained her well" he hissed congratulations at Severus who bowed his head in response to the praise.

"Now child" he turned his attentions on Hermione who quickly emptied her mind.

"I ask you only once, where do your loyalties lie?"

Hermione felt him penetrate into her mind raping her thoughts and memories. Though she couldn't shield them all she was able to keep back her thoughts of Harry. She would not give him that.

"She is devoted to you Severus" he hissed, almost mocking the man. "How interesting" he smirked.

Severus said noting just kept his head bowed. _Devoted to him. _What did that mean? Could it be that she harboured feeling for him also? He wanted to ask her, he wanted to know he at least wanted time to think about it, but now was most defiantly not the time.

"Stand" Voldemort hisses at Hermione.

She stood obediently, her head remained bowed.

"Hold out your arm"

She did so without hesitation, he left arm bared. Its pure, smooth skin about to be violated, burned, ruined. Severus didn't want to watch but he did, concern for her safety his top priority at this point.

"This may sting a little" Voldemort sneered as he pushed the tip of his wand deep into her flesh.

Severus could only watch as Hermione arched back, her body twisting in pain. She screamed and it stung Severus' ears. A painful, hopeless, helpless scream.

He stood there like an obedient puppy as her watched her body convulse in agony as she trembled in pain.

He watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as The Dark Lord tore his wand over her delicate wrist tracing the outline of the mark. Soon he was done and he tossed her to the floor, used. Her head hit the marble tiled with a _thud_.

He wanted noting more to reach for her, to take her in his arms and hold her tight, to take away the pain and reassure her that it wasn't that bad. He wanted to comfort her; he wanted her to comfort him, to reassure him she was ok. That her Gryffindor courage and bravery was in fact still there and she was strong enough to deal, to cope with this.

But he couldn't, he could only stand and watch as she quaked on the floor, pain and dark magic forcing its way around her body, consuming her whole.

He could only stand and watch as the tears cam and silently rolled down her cheeks. She didn't cry out loud, she didn't make a sound; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

And Severus could only stand there expressionless as the only person he cared about shook and trembled alone and scared at his feet.

* * *

**A/N;** _Owww Hermione, what have you got yourself into...?_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N;** _Ok, as I'm aware that everyone probably knows there is currently a problem with FFN when trying to upload a document I'll tell you how I managed this._

_Take a current Chapter, Export it. Then go to Documents and delete what was originally there and paste it with your next chapter. Thats what I did anyway, for anyone who is interested._

_Knowing my luck the problem will be fixed as soon as I post this, and I will have tried in vain for days for no reason. Ah well._

_Hope you enjoy the Chapter and I hope the format is not too bad, as I am using a back up file and I dont know if that will make it appear any different._

_Once again THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers!_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

The meeting finished soon after Hermione's initiation to the Death Eaters.

Voldemort left first with Pettigrew, soon after others followed. Severus waited with Hermione. He needed to wait till she had the strength to move, he wanted to carry her, to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. Not whilst everyone was there, but as soon as they had gone he helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly

She didn't reply, she swayed in his arms and stumbled back to the floor.

Severus took a breath as he held her up again.

"You need to walk with me Hermione, just a little, just until we get outside".

She found her feet but continued to stumble.

Severus walked slowly with her until they were at the end of the long lawn, "hold on to me" he told her.

Hermione grasped his arm as tight as she could; the sleeves of Severus' old shirt were red with stains of blood. Before she had time to think about it however, she felt the familiar pull of apparation.

They landed in front of a manor Hermione recognised as Snape's. She looked around dazed, her head was spinning and there was still a burning pain in her arm.

_Her arm_. The mere thought of it made her want to hurl. She suddenly collapsed to her knees and threw up at Snape's feet.

Severus looked down on her with empathy. "Hermione" he said attentively rubbing her arms.

Her voice quaked in her throat. She sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth, she didn't look at Severus she couldn't. Not just yet, she had just sacrificed a big part of herself and she couldn't bring her eyes to meet the man she did it for.

Severus bent down in front of her so their eyes were level. He looked at her for a long moment, studying her face. She couldn't even look at him. She was repulsed by him. The realisation was like a bludger to the chest.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Her eyes snapped up to his and she in turn searched his face for any hit of a lie, there was none.

She smiled at him shyly and was rewarded with a slight turn of the lips back.

"You don't have to be sorry" she said quietly.

Instead of replying he stood and with extreme delicacy gathered her up in his arms, he brushed her damp hair from her face and carried her toward the manor.

She was asleep by the time he reached the front door; he set her down in an armchair and searched for some potion to sooth the pain on her arm. He knew how much it hurt; it astounded him that she would do that willingly for _him_. It must be possible she felt something for him. Severus was actually scared by the idea, he had never had anyone pay him any attention before and the thought of not actually being in control of the situation unnerved him.

"Hermione?" he whispered as he uncorked the tiny vile of blue potion.

She mumbled in her sleep.

He brushed the hair away that had fallen over her face, "this may stink" he said.

With extreme care and attention he dabbed the contents of the bottle over her wrist where the newly etched mark resided, as first she hissed out in pain but soon fell back into a deep sleep as the soothing affects took over.

Once he had finished he once again scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the room she had claimed as her own over the past couple of days. He laid her down gently on the bed and pulled the cover over her.

As he reached the door she called over to him.

"Severus?" she whispered.

He was initially stunned and shivered in a good way at her casual use of his name. The way it sounded on her lips, he couldn't even begin to describe. But he couldn't let his mind ponder, "Yes Hermione?" he answered quietly.

"Would you stay with me?" she asked, at Severus' perplexed look she added, "just lie with me, just for tonight, I" she took a breath, "I don't want to be alone".

Severus looked at her and was torn between doing what was morally right and what he so desperately wanted to do, which was comfort the girl.

Without further thought on the matter he strode over to her and laid down on the bed beside her, he took her head in his arms and gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Soon after he fell asleep himself.

**IIIII**

"This is it" Harry said as he peered over at the small building, "this is where she is"

"And you're sure?" Ron asked

"Yes"

"Ok" Ron said taking out his wand along with Harry, "we go in, you go for Snape, and I go for Hermione".

"Ready?" Harry asked wand pointed forward.

"I'm ready" Ron growled, and both boys made their way through the bushes to the front of a row of houses.

Crouching down behind a wall at the front of the garden Harry blasted the front door open and waited for movement.

There came none.

"Come on" he whispered to Ron as they both made their way into the abandoned home.

Inside there seemed to be no life, all the rooms were dark and cold, the smell of damp lingered in the air. Harry and Ron between then managed to blast through every door in the house without finding anyone or any sign of life.

"It's weird" Ron said as he peered round the bedroom, "I thought Snape would have had wards all around the place".

"You can break through wards Ron" Harry told him, "what's weird is the place is abandoned".

"Well I could have told you that mate" Ron said slumping down onto the musty bed.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "I don't know where else he could be?"

"Malfoy's?" Ron suggested.

"Perhaps" Harry agreed, "I was just certain that when we found that parchment with his address on we were close to finding Hermione".

"Yeah I suppose" Ron said, "maybe it was a decoy though, send us here when he actually lived elsewhere?"

"No, this is defiantly Snape's house" Harry said looking around at the various potions and dark magic texts that lined the bookshelf. "Besides it's the kind of neighbourhood I would have imagined he lived in".

"Dark and dreary?" Ron half grinned.

"Yeah, Spinners End definitely is just that" Harry said almost smiling.

"What now?" Ron asked more seriously.

"I dunno'" Harry sighed, "look around maybe there'll be something to tell us where he's hiding?"

Ron nodded and lazily blasted open a set of drawers across from the bed without even getting up.

As the papers began to fly around the room Harry and Ron searched through them in vain trying to find something that would give then a clue as to where their lost friend was.

**IIIII **

Severus woke up to the feel of Hermione's head on his chest. It was an unusual sensation, having a woman draped across him, and against his will he couldn't help but slightly enjoy the feeling.

He didn't want to wake her, but as he lay in such a position, with his arm around her back, he began to feel like he was overstepping some sort of boundaries.

With the utmost care he gently pulled his arm from underneath her and slid off the bed, careful not to make a sound as he walked from the room.

Hermione didn't even stir.

As soon as he was in the hallway he heard a small alarm going off from his study downstairs.

As quietly and quickly as he could manage he made his way to the small room.

Once inside he immediately noticed the cause of alarm. It was a trigger he had set, as soon as someone had trespassed into his muggle home in Spinners End an alarm would sound in this Manor.

What picked at his curiosity however was the fact that everyone he knew, Death Eater or Order member knew that he only used Spinners End over the summer whilst he was not at Hogwarts. Could it be possible that muggle thugs had broken into his home?

With increasing curiosity Severus made his way into his apparation parlour, the only part of the manner that wasn't warded against entering and exiting the building. With a smug smile on his face at what shock he would indeed give his burglars, Severus disappeared with a 'pop'.

* * *

**A/N;** _Please Review :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N;**_ OK just finished this chap and I haven't had time to go over it, but I wanted to post it as soon as I could as so many of you have asked me to update sooner-and I just couldnt say no ;)_

_ So, without further ado, here it is..._

* * *

Hermione woke up in the early hours of the morning alone. It took her a few moments to take in her surroundings. She had had the most wonderful dream of being back at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.

When realisation hit her that she was back in Snape's room she couldn't help but feel a little saddened. She knew she wouldn't return to Hogwarts again, she had been gone for days and her seventh year had all but finished.

She wished she had the chance to say goodbye.

A burning pain in her forearm made her sit up straight. The mark. It still stung from the night before. She wondered idly if this was what it felt like to get a tattoo. Looking down at her arm she noticed that it had been bandaged up. Had Severus done this?

And where was Severus? She distinctly remembered falling asleep with him beside her.

With a rush of embarrassment she remembered asking him to lie with her. Oh god's, had she actually cuddled up to him during the night? Is that why he had gone, has to been to forward with him? Was it to much for him to take?

Questions buzzed through her mind. She needed to talk with him, settle what misunderstandings he might have.

But were they misunderstandings? She knew she care for him, she had taken the mark to save his life. And she had admitted to him that she cared, was it more than that though?

She wanted to analyse her feelings, but without knowing what Severus thought of her she was too scared of what she would find.

Severus? Had she really started referring to him as that now?

Shaking her head of all thoughts for the moment she decided to get up.

She was still in his shirt, as she looked down it still had traces of her blood on the cuffs. Her knees were dirty from where she had fallen to the ground last night to throw up. If only she had her wand, then she could clean herself and perhaps transfigure his clothes into something more suitable.

She looked over to the adjoining door to his bathroom, what she really wanted was a bath, or maybe even a shower, to wash away what dirt she could.

With little grace she slipped from the bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. She ran a hot shower and stepped in.

**IIIII**

Severus moved slowly through his abandoned home in Spinners End. He could hear movement and talking coming from his bedroom. As he walked through the hallway he noticed that many of his doors had been blasted from their hinges, obviously this was no muggle burglary then. He took out his wand slowly and held it tightly out in front of him.

Now outside his bedroom door he could hear the wizards' voices more clearly, and if he wasn't mistaken, he recognised who it was.

"There has to be something in here" one of them said.

"We've searched through practically everything, maybe in one of the other rooms?"

"I suppose, I just can't believe that someone can be this secretive"

"He's not secretive, just careful"

"Greasy bastard, why'd he have to take her anyway?"

"I don't now, but don't worry, we'll find her"

"And than I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch"

"Not before we make sure she's ok though, then you can kill him"

"Yeah, and she'll thank me for saving her life"

"Too right, and maybe she'll even go to Hogsmeade with you and not run out on you this time" on of them joked.

"Yeah".

Severus rolled his eyes, could Weasly and potter be any more stupid? Possibly not.

Lazily he pushed the door open and raised his wand at the two boys. They both whipped around just had enough time to look furious with him as he cast Petrificus Totalus on them both.

Before they registered what was happening their rigid bodies hit the hard floor with a soft 'Thud'.

**IIIII**

Hermione stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in a nearby towel. She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink, it was going to take forever to dry her hair without a wand, and it was going to end up frizzy. With a sigh she wrapped another towel around her wet hair and went beck into the bedroom.

For the first time since she had been her she really did feel like a prisoner. No wand, no company; where was Severus by the way?

Curiously she headed down the stairs to the kitchen to see if he was in there making breakfast. He wasn't. She looked in the hallway, the guest bedrooms and even in the basement. She found a tiny room filled with cauldrons and shelves full of ingredients-some she had never heard of- but no Severus.

Sitting down in the drawing room with a now cold cup of coffee she pondered on where he could be. He wouldn't have left her here, it was possible that he had a meeting or something to go to, or maybe he even went back to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore.

At the thought of Hogwarts her heart gave an uneasy pang. She missed the place terribly.

Just as she drew the mug up to her mouth to take a sip she heard a lout 'Snap'. Shocked she stood up quickly and spilt coffee all down her towel.

"Well hello" a voice said from the doorway.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to take in the intruder. "what are you doing here" she frowned.

"Came to see you" Draco said walking in and taking a seat in the armchair opposite her.

Hermione, still frowning sat back down, "what about the wards?" she asked.

"Apparation parlour, unless that's locked or warded I can travel back and forth as I please".

"Severus usually wards that" she informed him.

"I would think he does" Draco began to smile, "but it looks like he is not here, and you cannot ward it from the outside" he smirked.

Hermione frowned. She noticed Draco's eyes travel over the towel she was wearing, and blushing she tried in vain to cover herself up.

"No need to be so shy Granger" he said, "We are practically family now"

"What to you mean Malfoy?" she snarled at him.

Draco grinning menacingly, lifted up his sleeve and showed her his mark, "did it hurt?" he asked.

Hermione tried to hide her arm behind her back, but all attempts were in vain as Draco leaned forward and pulled her arm out in front of her so he could have a look.

"It still looks sore" he said rubbing his thumb over her swollen skin, "that should go down soon".

Hermione taking her arm back just nodded silently.

"To be honest Granger I never thought you had the balls" Draco smirked.

"Yes, well" Hermione said getting increasingly uncomfortable with the present company, "there is a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Like Snape?" he asked

"What does Snape have to do with this?" Hermione snapped regarding him suspiciously.

"Are you two together?" he got straight to the point.

Hermione didn't answer; instead she glared at him for a moment before leaving the room and heading back upstairs.

Truth be told she didn't know the answer, were they together? She liked him, and she was sure he liked her. He had kissed her if that was any indication. Did she want to be with Severus though?

She sat down on the bed and fell back towards the pillow. The towel covering her hair came loose and her long bushy curls drowned her shoulders.

"Sorry" Draco said now standing just inside the room.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him, "truth be told Malfoy I don't know where I stand with him" she sighed honestly.

Draco moved over and sat beside he on the bed. "Well he is a fool is he doesn't have you" he said looking her over.

"If you're going to behave like that then you can sod off" Hermione snapped and drew her towel tighter around her.

Draco just smirked.

**IIIII**

Severus arrived back in his parlous not moments after cursing the two boys. He didn't want to waste time, whilst his body-bind curse was effective; he knew it could wear off at any moment.

Just as he had thought it Potter and Weasly started to regain movement. Severus lazily enchanted some rope and watched as it tied itself around their hands and feet.

"You" Ron spat as he resumed the power of his voice.

"Oh do be quiet Mr Weasley"

"You'll pay for this" Harry threatened.

"And will you pay for the damage you both caused to my home?" Severus raised an eyebrow, "no I didn't think so".

"Where's Hermione" Ron demanded.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He really did find these two imbeciles irritating, maybe he would have been better off leaving them to ransack his house.

Rolling his eyes he levitated them both, he was certainty not going to carry them now was he.

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted feeling completely stupid flying through the air, ties up at his hands and feet.

"I am taking you idiots to see Miss Granger, then I am taking you back to Hogwarts" Severus sneered.

"So you do have her" Ron growled triumphantly.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued to float them up the stairs in front of him.

Just as they reached his open bedroom door he not so carefully dropped them to their feet.

"WHAT THE F-" Harry shouted

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed, "What the hell are you doing?"

As Severus made his way to the door and glanced inside, he almost shouted as well. There, on the bed, in nothing but a towel, was Hermione and Draco Malfoy.

What the hell was she doing with him? Why the hell was she half naked? What had Malfoy done to her?

Questions raced through his head, each one worse than the last, as she caught his eye she blushed a deep crimson and tried to cover herself up. That was it, Severus had had enough. He had almost admitted to having feelings for the girl. But not now, seeing her there practically undressed with _Draco Malfoy_ of all people, made him realise what a complete and utter fool he had been. He had thought she cared about him, about _him._ But that was obviously ridiculous.

Fighting the rage and anger that was boiling inside of him he stormed out the room.

"Severus" he heard her call after him, but he just ignored her. He didn't want _her _to see him like this.

"Severus?" Ron asked looking bemused.

"Hermione what the HELL is that on your arm?" Harry roared.

* * *

**A/N;** _Dun dun derrrrr..._

Please Review _it makes me happy and speeds up my updates :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N;**_ Thank you my fab-tastic reviewers, you are wonderful!! Special thanks to-_ _**MINA MICHELLE, anonymous, ange lumiere, Kristi-Lei, coliemcnoly, oxoxBlackOwl, Barb8, harmswife, amaria star, rumidha, xxdrkanglsxx, Phoenix's Feather, aimdiscord, notwritten, necro omen13, killing u with umbrellas, MissMonkey91, melissa, ...** !!! Thank you all :D_

* * *

Draco watched with amusement in what seemed to be slow motion, several things happened at once.

Harry, his emerald eyes blazing swung round and aimed his fist at Snape's face. Ron dived forward at Draco who stepped backwards off the bed, causing Ron to collide with the floor. Severus in turn avoiding Harry's advances causing Potter to punch through the doorframe, lunged forward towards Ron who was just about pounce after Draco again. Severus fell onto the bed as Hermione sprang from it leaving her towel and dignity behind.

"Very nice Granger" Draco smirked "very nice indeed".

Hermione's eyes turned dangerously dark, she didn't move to cover up herself from Draco, and she didn't need to. As soon as he had finished talking Severus and Ron had both clenched their fists and smacked him in the side of the face.

Neither of them had planned on knocking him out. But with the force of each punch as it collided with his cheeks, Draco had no option but to fall ungracefully to the floor in a heap.

Hermione was left speechless for so many reasons. She wasn't the only one. Ron's ears had gone a tremendously dark shade of red, and he couldn't seem to draw his eyes off Hermione. Severus on the other hand was looking anywhere but at her.

Harry didn't even seem to notice that his best friend was unclothed at all, as all he could focus on was the dark imprint that was newly burnt into her skin.

"What have you done?" Harry whispered, his voice filled with disappointment and disbelief.

Hermione's eyes snapped towards him, she opened her mouth to speak and then decided not to. She snatched Severus' black robe off the nightstand and covered herself up.

Just as Ron began to realise he was staring, Draco stirred at his feet.

"Give me a hand?" he wearily asked.

Severus, growling down at the young Malfoy, grabbed him by his collar and threw him onto the bed.

"I didn't do anything" Draco said at the look on Severus' face, "in case you were wondering I merely came to chat"

"Yeah sure Malfoy" Ron said stepping forward again.

"Leave him Ron" Hermione said, and then, looking at Severus in the eye, "he's telling the truth".

Severus' eyes narrowed at her, but she noticed them soften. Whether it was concern or jealousy, Hermione was actually touched by his actions. He did care; she didn't need to hear him say it, not now at least. At that moment she knew it for certain.

She was almost about to let the smile inside her force its way out when Harry spoke again. Suddenly alerted back to the present situation she drew the robe tighter and steeled her features.

"Why Hermione? Did he force you? Did he make you do this?" with each question his anger was growing and his temper rising, "did he slip you a potion? Tell me this was against your will Hermione, _tell me_!"

Hermione again began to answer, but found no words. She bit her lip.

"Is this _his_ bed?" Ron burst out.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily again in Severus direction. Draco once again smirked and Hermione couldn't leave Severus' gaze.

Severus for his part was remaining relatively calm. He couldn't bring himself to be angry with Hermione. He was fuming with Draco, even if the little chit was telling the truth. The fact of the matter was that Draco had been willingly welcomed into the room with her, and before she had had to use his robe she had been in nothing but a towel. Draco had been allowed to see _her_ like that. Severus knew he didn't have a claim on her, but he thought that she at least wouldn't allow Draco such leniencies. If tempted then any Malfoy could be dangerous.

Perhaps Severus had just gotten there in time. He dreaded to think what would have happened to her if he had not arrived home when he did.

And there she was, looking to him for what to do next. Was she worried possibly of what he might think of her? Maybe, he knew she _cared_, was that what one did when they cared?

"For God's sake answer me Hermione" Harry roared.

"Potter" Severus snapped, "Whilst in my home you will not raise your voice".

"You can't tell me what to do" Harry raged, "I come here to find my best friend in _your_ bed, and with _his _mark on her arm. I _demand_ to know what is going on"

"Really?" Severus drawled, lazily raising an eyebrow, "you forget Potter that I brought you two idiots here. Do you think if I had anything to hide that I would have done so?"

Harry snarled at Snape, but didn't say another word. Ron was glaring at Draco and Draco himself was finding the whole thing quite amusing.

Pleased now he was in control of the situation, Severus turned his concerned eyes to Hermione, "are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. She didn't want to have this conversation, but she knew it had to happen sooner or later. "Harry" she said almost in a whisper, "I'm not a Death Eater".

Harry's emerald eyes softened and he breathed a sigh of relief at the news. Without thinking he walked over to Hermione and took her in his arms. As he hugged her close she began to sob in his arms.

"I had to do it" she confessed into the folds of his robes. "I had to save everyone".

Harry pulled back and held her by her shoulders, "what do you mean?" he asked frowning confused.

"There was going to be an attack" she told him, "on Hogwarts, they were going to kill Sev-erm… Professor Snape."

"And?" Harry said nastily raising his dark brows.

"And" Hermione continued frowning, "if they did that we would have no warning about an attack on the school, so many would die Harry. I couldn't let that happen".

As she began to cry Harry took her in his arms again, "I still don't get what you have to do with this" he whispered into her hair.

"Severus had to deliver a student, I offered. I knew he would protect me, save me from death-"

"_Protect you_?" Harry laughed, "You have the Dark Mark on your arm" he pointed out bluntly.

"Neither of us anticipated that Potter" Severus spat, "it was unforeseen".

"When I found out that was what Voldemort had planned for me, I had to do it. If I ran away everything would have been for nothing Professor Snape would have been killed-"

"Snape" Harry corrected, "He's not out Professor anymore".

Hermione frowned at her friends disrespect, "he would have been killed and Hogwarts attacked. I couldn't let that happen Harry I-"

"Sshhh" he said hugging her again, "I can understand Hermione. Its ok" he comforted.

"It bloody well is not ok" Ron suddenly spoke up from across the room, "what I want to know is why the hell she was in his bed". He shouted pointing accusingly at Snape.

"Trust me you _don't_ want to know" Draco smirked.

"Mister Malfoy" Severus said warningly, "perhaps we should leave Miss Granger and her friends to themselves, I am sure they have things to discuss"

Hermione opened her mouth to disagree with him, but thought better of it. She wanted him to stay, but she supposed it would make Ron angrier if she requested it.

Severus noticed the look in her eye. She didn't want to be left alone. He wanted to stay, he wanted to whisk her away and take her far from these fools she called friends, but he couldn't. She had to face this; once it was over with she would feel better for it.

Avoiding the pleading look in her eye he and Draco made they way from the room.

* * *

**A/N;** _Oooh What will Harry and Ron do now??!!_

PlEaSe ReViEw


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N;** _Sorry it took a little longer than usual to get this chap up. Hope you like it._

_Thank You to everyone who left a review!! You all Rock:D_

* * *

"So," Draco smirked as they both reached the kitchen, "you're doing Granger. I do admit, I often did wonder how she managed to get those marks, I mean she is just a Mudblood after all".

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face the young Malfoy. He wasn't in the mood to spend time with the little chit, but Hermione needed to speak with her friends, and he wasn't going to stop her due to his own selfishness.

When he did turn around he noticed Draco was snooping about his kitchen drawers. If he hadn't spent most of his life learning to control himself there would be one less Malfoy plaguing the earth.

"I am not _doing_ anyone Mister Malfoy" he said through clenched teeth.

"Strange" Draco said turning around, "I could have sworn I saw you and her in your bed last week"

"That was-" Severus rubbed his temples, "none of your business".

"As I thought" Draco smirking again turned around to resume his investigation of the kitchen.

Severus wasn't really bothered what he or anyone else thought of him. He didn't care if he was labelled as the sick perverted professor who fell for his students. He knew the truth, and he didn't have any friends to be concerned about their opinions. But Hermione did. Hermione could be great, given the right guidance. She was someone that was going to _be _someone, and he didn't want her to be known as the girl who got the grades by sleeping with her professor.

Not that they had slept together, not that he was even thinking of taking whatever it was they had that far. But Hermione had worked hard for her marks and reputation (even if it was as a know-it all) and he didn't want to be the man that took that away from her.

"You are mistaken" Severus said pulling Draco around to face him, "there is nothing going on between Miss Granger and myself".

"You're joking right?" Draco shot back pulling himself free of Severus' grasp, "I've seen the way you looked at me in there, I saw the way you reacted. And what's more I saw her."

Severus took a step back away from Draco, on some level he didn't want to stand to close unless he began to believe the lies he was telling.

"I saw the way she looked at you, for Merlin's sake" Draco said standing tall, "she is completely and utterly besotted by you".

Looking closely at the young Malfoy, Severus searched for any traces of lies; none. But was it so much of a surprise, hadn't she been trying to show him how she felt for days now?

She had, as the realisation struck Severus he knew that he had to let her know how he felt. It was useless trying to convince himself otherwise. If it was obvious enough for Draco to see then surely she must know.

And if she did, wouldn't she prefer to hear it from him, rather than the likes of Draco, or worse, one of her idiotic friends?

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, as Severus turned on his heel and marched back towards the staircase.

Severus didn't answer. Just as he stepped onto the first step he heard something smash.

**IIIII**

"You're coming with us" Harry said quickly as soon as he was certain Snape and Malfoy were downstairs.

"What? No" Hermione shouted, "You don't understand Harry I-"

"You chose to do this, fine I get it. That doesn't mean you have to stay here with _him_"

"I agree" Ron said nodding his head vigorously.

Hermione turned to scowl at Ron. He didn't agree, he didn't even have a bloody opinion on the matter; all he wanted was to remove her from _his_ home. Like she was some damsel in distress that needed saving.

"Shut up Ron" she spat, "and you Harry. I'm not going anywhere you can't make me"

"Hermione" Ron said almost laughing, "You can't honestly want to stay here, with _Snape_ can you. I mean why?"

"You wouldn't understand" she said looking at her feet. There was no point even beginning to try and tell them how she felt. She didn't even know how Severus felt yet.

"If you are going to say what I think you are going to say then you can save your breath" Harry said frowning at her, "it's not real; it's what they call Stockholm syndrome"

Hermione's eyes snapped up and flashed dangerously at her friend, "don't you dare suggest that I am suffering from Stockholm syndrome Harry Potter" she raged, "you have no ide-"

Before she could finish her sentence however Harry had turned to Ron and nodded, "its worse than I thought mate" he said quickly, "we have to take her now".

And before Hermione could figure out what was being said, or why Ron had just nodded in agreement to Harry, she felt a thundering blow to the head.

Her world went black.

**IIIII**

Harry and Ron had been expecting Hermione to be in danger, but they didn't expect her to be sitting half naked in Snape's bed talking with Malfoy as if it were the most innocent thing in the world.

They had discussed before hand that if they needed to then when they found Hermione they would take matters into their own hands. After all Hermione Granger was their best friend and she didn't deserve to be left there to suffer whatever it was she was suffering.

She would thank them, in due time. Harry and Ron were sure of that. She just needed to get away from it. She needed some air to clear her head.

Maybe, Ron thought, if Harry spoke to Dumbledore then he would be able to do something about that _thing_ on her arm. Maybe she would eventually be normal again, and even, in time, come to thank them both for saving her life.

Yes they were definitely doing the right thing, and Hermione would notice as much. Just as soon as whatever spell she was under wore off that was.

"Put her on the bed" Harry said to Ron as he carried Hermione's limp body into one of the dusty bedrooms of Grimmauld Place. "It's the one she used to have when she stayed her last summer, it will make it homier for her."

"Good idea mate" Ron said laying Hermione down.

"I'll get Ginny to bring her up some food for when she wakes up" Harry said pulling the covers over her, "and some proper clothes" he added scowling at what she barely had on.

"You don't think she'll want us here when she wakes up?" Ron asked looking slightly worried.

"Probably, but we'll have to let her calm down first. She knows this is for the better, she just needs time"

Ron nodded in silent agreement and followed Harry out the room. All Hermione needed was time, Ron could give her that.

As he and Harry reached the drawing room downstairs, they noticed that most of the order had arrived.

"What's going on Harry?" Remus asked, "You sounded urgent".

"I am" Harry said taking his 'I'm the boss, listen to me' tone. "We have Hermione".

There was a collective amount of gasps and relieved sighs from the Order members.

"Where is she, I'll go fetch her something to eat" Molly Weasley offered.

Ron rolled his eyes at his mum, but Harry smiled. "She's upstairs, you can go see her" he said and Molly along with Ginny and Minerva McGonagall hurried their way up the stairs to tend to their lost friend.

"Where was she?" Dumbledore suddenly said stepping forward from behind a few Order members.

"With _him_" Harry spat.

As Ron watched the exchange he could have swore he saw Dumbledore recoil at the way Harry addressed the Potions Master, it was almost as if even now the headmaster didn't approve of Harry's disrespect.

"We're going after him" Harry announced, "he had Hermione trapped like a rat and Malfoy was there-"

"Lucius?" an Auror asked

"No, Draco" Ron said feeling the need to add something to the conversation.

"Harry you can not be certain that Severus had ill treated Hermione" Dumbledore said soothingly, "he may merely have been protecting her".

"NO" Harry shouted, "If he was protecting her then why does she now have that, that _thing_ on her arm"

To say that the rest of the Order was shocked would be an understatement; even Dumbledore couldn't hide a confused and angry frown that forced its way onto his face.

"That is a very serious allegation Harry" the headmaster said, "to accuse Hermione of being a Death Eater-"

"She's not a Death Eater" Ron said, "he made her do it, she said so herself, didn't she Harry? Didn't she tell you?"

Harry nodded, his emerald eyes not leaving Dumbledore once.

"I must see her" the headmaster said, "if it is true, if Severus has forced the mark upon the girl, I'm afraid I am to blame" he announced.

"You cannot be serious?" Remus said in disbelief

"I'm afraid so, if it is true, I admit to being terribly wrong about Severus. An old fool's mistake to say the least".

Harry's eyes seemed to brighten at the announcement that Dumbledore might finally be seeing the light when it came to Severus Snape.

"I'll take you to her" Harry said, and began leading the way upstairs, eager to prove his point to the Order once and for all.

* * *

**A/N;** _Ooooh Bad Harry, Bad Ron!! Tsk Tsk._

_I'm Writing the next Chapter now, I like it alot better than this one already. It shouldn't take to long to post. _

_Leaving a _ReViEw_ though, may inspire me to write faster ;P_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N;** _Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, without you I don't think I would have continued this story._

_This Chap was originally 2 so it's a tad longer than usual. I think it flows better this way. :D_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, squinted in the sunlight and closed then back tight again.

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself.

"Grimmauld Place" a familiar voice answered.

Hermione snapped her eyes open not caring about the pain she caused them as they adjusted to the light coming through the window.

"I'm where?" she said biting her lip and looking into the concerned eyes of Professor McGonagall.

"Grimmauld Place" the old witch repeated, "how are you feeling dear?"

"What am I doing here?" Hermione asked he chest now thumping in panic, "where's Severus?"

McGonagall's old eyes narrowed at the casual use of her ex-colleagues name, but let it pass, now was not the time.

"Harry and Ron brought you here last night, there is no need to panic" she told her, "everything will be sorted out momentarily. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"Molly left you some sandwiches before she went to bed, but I fear they will have gone stale by now" McGonagall informed her.

Hermione looked disapprovingly over at the side table and tray of sandwiches. What was she doing here? What had Harry and Ron done to her? And where was Severus?

"I'm just going down to fetch the Headmaster, I won't be long. He wants a wee chat with you"

Hermione nodded numbly. She didn't really know what was going on. She knew she wasn't dreaming, she had pinched her arm raw just confirming that. She felt a pang in her chest that she didn't recognise, her heart felt like it was tearing in two. Was she having a heart attack?

"Miss Granger" cam a warm voice from the door.

Hermione looked over clutching her chest into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Before she could stop them, hot tears began to burn their way down her cheeks. Her breath hitched in her throat and questions that lingered on the tip of her tongue began to choke her.

Slowly the headmaster made his way over. "Take this" he said calmly handing her a small vile of cream coloured liquid. "A claming draught" he told her, "and it should help with the pain".

"What's going on?" Hermione sobbed, ignoring the bottle of liquid in Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "What am I doing here?"

"Harry and Ron brought you here last night" he told her calmly as he studied her features.

"Why, why did they do that? They're going to get him killed. You have to send me back. You have to let me go"

Dumbledore's aged face frowned in confusion, "you wish to go back into Severus' care?" he asked, "voluntarily?"

"Of course" Hermione cried, "they will kill him if I don't"

"And why is that Miss Granger?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. If anyone was going to understand it would be Dumbledore. He had always trusted Severus.

"Because of this" she said, and slowly lifted the arm of the night shirt Ginny had put her in to reveal the Dark Mark.

If Severus was good and hiding his emotions it was nothing compared to Dumbledore's talents. He didn't look shocked he didn't look disappointed; he just looked at her arm like he expected the mark to be there.

"Why Miss Granger" he said matter-of-fact, "you have become a Death Eater"

it wasn't a question as much as it was a statement, yet Hermione felt the need to give him an answer and explanation, "no, no sir I haven't" she hurried to tell him, "I had to do it, they would have killed him. You know, he told you what would happen if he didn't take a student".

"I know what he told me Miss Granger" Dumbledore said softly, "what he forgot to mention was that student was to become one of Voldemort's army".

"He didn't know; trust me it was a surprise. He tried to stop me, but it would have gotten him killed. I made him let me do it, I didn't want him to die" she confessed.

"I believer you Miss Granger" he said eyeing up her sandwiches, "though I doubt you will have as much luck convincing Harry and Ron. As we speak they are trying to form a squad to hunt down our dear Professor"

"_What_?!" Hermione said sitting bold upright, "you can't let them, you have to stop them. They are wrong, they can't possibly-"

"Calm down Hermione please" he said taking one of the corned beef sandwiches and having a sniff, "no one will be going anywhere" he assured her, "what I wish to know is what you plan to do when that mark begins to burn?"

Hermione looked at him confused, the answer was obvious, "I'll go" she said not even contemplating doing otherwise.

"You think Harry and Ron will let you?" he asked watching her closely through the corner of his eye.

"They won't have a say in the matter" Hermione said growing increasingly annoyed with where this conversation was going.

Dumbledore merely nodded his head and took a bit out of the sandwich, "I see" he said, "I feel it best if you talk with them now, explain to them what you wish to do. They won't like it, but I daresay you do not plan on changing you mind?"

"No, I don't" Hermione frowned.

He nodded his head again, "if I must press one matter Miss Granger" he said his features changing to reveal a more stern face, "you will not return to Severus' home-"

"What I-"

"I will contact Severus, inform him that we have you safe and well. I see no need to have you travel back to his Manor"

Hermione was speechless, she had to go back, she needed to. If not for Severus' sake then for her own.

The pain in her chest was coming back and she felt tears swell underneath her lids, threatening to spill.

"I-" she began, but was cut off by the raising of Dumbledore's hand. All she could do was watch as he placed the remainder of the sandwich down on its plate and made his way silently out the door. Their discussion over.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Hermione felt unable do hold the pain she was feeling in any longer. With one deep breath the tears spilt over her eyes and down her already red and sodden cheeks. With her teeth clenched together to stop any sound escaping Hermione cried until she had no more salt left to spill.

**IIIII**

Dumbledore exited the room and found Minerva McGonagall waiting for him outside the door.

"I could have guessed" he chuckled slightly, "you have a mothers love for the girl".

"Don't be so sentimental Albus" the stern witch chided him, "what is to be done? You can clearly see that she has formed an attachment to Severus."

"The heart cannot pick its prey" Dumbledore said sadly, "I would wager that it was more than a simple attachment"

"Be that as it may" McGonagall said dismissively, "it's unhealthy. Nothing good can ever come of harbouring such feelings for such a cold man"

"Severus is not cold Minerva, merely isolated" Dumbledore said.

"And who's fault id that Albus?" McGonagall scolded, "He would be no good for her and you know it."

The headmaster took a deep breath and nodded solemnly, "I know Minerva. I have promised her I will inform Severus of her new living situation and I will endeavour to do as such. I do think she will try and go back to him given the chance, I am certain she does not even know the depth in which she feels for him yet. The next few months will be hard, have molly keep an eye on her.

Miss Granger will more than likely try to attend the Death Eater meetings in an attempt to do what she thinks is saving Severus. I want you to ward the house against apparation. Inform Molly and the others, Miss Granger is not to know of course".

"Albus, she will be heartbroken" McGonagall said sadly.

"I do not doubt it" the headmaster replied, "but it is best this way. She is still young, she will grow and I know Miss Granger is bright, I am sure she will see this of one of life's great lessons"

McGonagall sighed as she watched him step into the fireplace and floo back to Hogwarts. She trusted Dumbledore to make the right decisions; he had time and time again, even if she hadn't seen it at the time. Maybe this was one of those times, for she couldn't help but disagree with him at this point in time.

**IIIII**

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't want to think about what would become of Severus when the Dark Lord found out what had happened, and he would find out. Draco had been witness, and although he had become sort of an acquaintance in her time as captor at the Manor, she had no doubt that under the torture of the cruciatus curse he would crack. Revealing that not only had Severus treated her more than a measly servant, that he has openly allowed Harry Potter in to see her, thus leading to her supposed escape.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of Harry. She loved him, Ron as well, but what they had done she could not soon forgive. Anger boiled inside her and a hot sweat crept over her face.

Taking a deep breath Hermione counted to ten in an attempt to calm herself. In was in vain, as soon as she opened her eyes she grabbed the tray of sandwiched that still lay on her bedside table and flung them across the room.

Seconds later came a knock at the door. Hermione ignored it.

"Hermione?" Ginny's small voice crept in, "are you alright?"

Ginny didn't wait for an invite; she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "You look terrible" she said as she approached the bed.

Hermione turned her head away from the young Weasley and frowned into the darkness of the room.

"You have to eat something" Ginny said picking up the smashed plate from the floor, "it won't do you any good throwing your food across the room now. You know my Mum would just tell you not to play with your food", she smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny sarcastically.

"Now that's better" Ginny beamed, "we'll get a smile out of you yet".

"Don't bother" Hermione said bitterly, "unless you have a way of getting me out here then I doubt anything you say can cheer me up".

"You want to leave?" Ginny asked confused, "why?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and took a slow, deep breath, "they are going to kill him" she said slowly.

"Who Snape? So what, he kidnapped you". Ginny remarked.

"No he didn't" Hermione cried, growing frustrated with the realisation that she would have to explain the whole story all over again. "I chose to go, I chose to help him, they were going to kill him Gin, I couldn't let that happen, I won't let that happen".

Ginny looked thoughtfully at Hermione for a moment, "you like him?" she accused.

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't like Severus, she detested a good many things about him, but she did care for him. She did…,

she didn't want to think about exactly what it was she 'did' feel for him, doing so would only end in heartbreak, and Hermione didn't think she had anymore tears left at the moment.

"Do you feel like coming downstairs?" Ginny asked changing the subject. Though she couldn't understand it, she could see Hermione felt something toward their old Professor. And as juicy as such gossip would be, Ginny knew now was not the time.

"No" Hermione sighed, "I want to be alone".

**IIIII**

Hermione continued to be alone for the next couple of weeks. Molly would bring her food; sometimes Hermione would even eat it. But she never came out her room.

She refused point blank to speak to either Harry or Ron. On one occasion Ron entered her room with flowers. It was possible that he was even looking for thanks from Hermione, some from of gratitude for his brave rescue. Hermione didn't think so however, as soon as Ron had brought the vase of flowers to her bedside table Hermione, with reactions faster than Ron, snapped her head around, picked up the vase and threw it directly in his face.

Ron didn't enter her room again after that. He had suffered 3 deep lashed to his face, and only due to Madam Pomfrey's healing capabilities he managed to get away without any scars.

Hermione wasn't just heartbroken, she was empty. She had nothing left in her. She couldn't care anymore; she couldn't seem to feel anything. Many nights she spent sitting on her windowsill and wishing that things could go back to how they were before the attack on Hogwarts. She wished she could be just a normal teenage girl, she wished she could have her childhood back, but it was no use. No time turner could solver her problems now.

She was like this until one night; not unexpectedly she got a knock at her door.

Ignoring it she presumed that it was only Molly with her Dinner. She wasn't hungry, she knew after a few moments of knocking and no answer that Molly would enter anyway, leave her food and go.

"Miss Granger?" came a voice, it was Dumbledore.

Hermione frowning sceptically got up to answer the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and sat in one of the armchairs that were in the far corner of her room.

"I have some news" Dumbledore said taking a seat, "I have spoken with Professor Snape"

Hermione's eyes widened, "is he ok, what's wrong?"

"Apart from his usual unpleasantness, I wouldn't say anything was out of the ordinary."

Nothing out of the ordinary? He had forgotten her then. That was it. Hermione thought bitterly to herself. She had pined away for weeks and he had simply gone back to his usual self, forgetting about her. Was she such a burden? Perhaps he was glad to be rid of her. He obviously wasn't upset she was gone, and she had almost sworn that he had cared for her too, almost.

"He's, he is ok then?" she asked, feeling her eyes start to prickle.

"As one would expect yes" Dumbledore said absentmindedly unsticking two sweets that he found in his pocket. "Young Mister Malfoy has not confessed what happened that night you were rescued-"

Hermione gave a snort at the term he used for her abduction.

"It seems Voldemort accepts that you escaped Severus grasp. It is not known whether he still considerers you a loyal Death Eater or not". He continued.

Hermione had stopped listening. She was still stuck on the fact that Severus had just gotten over her so easily. Not that they really had anything to begin with. Soon all sorrow for him started slowly ebbing away and was swiftly replaced with anger.

She didn't have much of a chance to dwell on such feelings however, no sooner it seemed as Dumbledore mentioned it Hermione felt a burning hot pain in her fore arm.

She quickly grasped her arm and hissed out in pain.

If it hurt getting the mark, it was noting compared to this.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said getting to his feet and reaching for her, "Hermione?"

She was curled up on the armchair now, the pain in her arm like a thousand hot daggers tearing their way through her flesh.

"The mark" Dumbledore said as if only realising. He reached out and held Hermione at shoulders length. "Breath, just breath. It will be over momentarily".

Struggling Hermione tried to shrug him off, "I have to go" she gasped, "I have to apparate". As she made attempt after attempt in vain to respond to her calling Hermione soon began to realise that it was no use.

"You've warded to room" she accused looking into Dumbledore's sad eyes.

"I don't want you running off into more danger" he told her, "I already have one spy. The Order does not need another".

Hermione looked at the old man like he had grown an extra head, "I don't want to be a spy" she cried out, "if I don't go then Severus, then they'll-"

She couldn't finish, as if on cue the tears came back. She couldn't help caring for Severus Snape. She knew it was hopeless trying to forget just like he had done. But now those tears were ones tinged with anger and guilt.

She didn't want Severus to be harmed, yet she still felt angry at how little she had meant to him, and how stupid she had been in thinking there was more there. For that, some part of her wished he hurt as much as she did.

"Severus is a capable spy Hermione" Dumbledore said soothingly, "He has been in much worse a situation before now and managed to escape without a scratch. Its times like these that we must put our trust in the light, we must stand united and-"

Hermione zoned out. She had heard enough inspirational speeches to last her a lifetime.

Wiping away a few stray tears and feeling slightly better now that the anger and hurt inside her was forgotten as the pain in her arm burned on, she decided that she was hungry.

With her nails digging in her arm where the mark continued to call for her, she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Dumbledore staring after her.

* * *

**A/N;** _I really wanted Hermione to show some of the stages of grief here; Sadness and abandonment, then anger and rage._

_Hope you liked it._

**PlEaSe ReViEw**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N;** _Sorry about the wait for this chap, I have been veeeeeeeeery ill ;(_

_Anyhoo am better now ;)_

_Thank you to all my fab-tabulous reviewer extraordinaires!_

* * *

As soon as Hermione entered the kitchen silence fell on its current occupants much like a wet blanket.

Ron who was about to place a slice of toast in his mouth dropped it and stared open mouthed. It had been three weeks since Hermione was rescued and brought to Grimmauld Place, this was the first time she had set foot outside her bedroom.

"I'm hungry" she stated and took a seat at the table next to Ginny, who for her part was grinning like a maniac behind the guise of her coffee mug.

Harry made a move to open his mouth, but at that moment Dumbledore appeared in the doorway and shook his head ever so slightly that only those looking would notice.

So Hermione wasn't ready to talk. Harry was ok with that; at least she was out her room. Small steps he told himself. It would take small steps.

Ron it seemed wasn't on the same brainwave, "God's Hermione" he said munching on the toast that was in his hand, "you look like death. Your skin is all peaky and your eyes are red".

Harry opened his eyes wide and kicked Ron underneath the table.

"Oww" Ron remarked rubbing his knee, "I was just saying" he continued amidst the frustrated looks of everyone else in the room, "I know you're out of bed now Hermione, and that's great" he gave a thumbs up, "but you look like you haven't slept in ages".

Hermione stared at Ron, a glare so icy that Snape would have been proud. Molly Weasley had made her some soup and placed it on the table in front of her, "are you all going to stare at me whilst I eat?" she asked. And as if she had said some sort of magic words everyone, it seemed had other things to busy themselves with. No one looking at Hermione.

Apart from Ginny that was.

"Ignore Ron" she said, "you know what he's like".

Hermione gave her a short smile; she did in fact know exactly what he was like. His lack of emotional depth was one of the main reason she could never find it in her to see him as more than just a friend.

Hermione was grateful for Ginny; she seemed to be the only one that listened to her. Ginny knew that Hermione had cared for Snape and she was still yet to be repulsed by it. Was it such a repulsing idea though?

Her and Snape. She almost choked thinking about it now. Now that she knew her feelings hadn't been reciprocated. That he had just used her. She refused to cry again though. She wouldn't cry over him again. She had already wasted enough buckets of tears and salt over _him._

She would refer to him as Snape now, a name that she thought suited him well. Cold, sharp and callus.

"Erm, if you like" Harry suddenly said trying to sound casual, "Ron and I were going to go into Diagon Alley later on. We need to stop by the ministry anyway, you know give in our confirmation notes-"

"Confirmation notes?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"You know," continued Harry happy that they were finally having a sort of conversation, "for our Auror training. We start next week."

Hermione's mouth formed a tiny "o". She hadn't even thought of what she wanted to do yet.

"And Ginny's got to get her Hogwarts stuff" Harry added.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry dear" Molly said, as if sensing what Hermione was thinking about, "after you left Hogwarts, so to speak" she blushed, "these arrived for you". Molly rummaged through the pockets in her apron, finally pulling out a pile of envelopes. "College acceptance letters I think".

Hermione looked at the small stack with half amazement half confusion, "I didn't apply to any colleges though" she said with some sadness in her voice.

"Your reputation exceeds you Hermione" Remus Lupin said as he entered the room.

Hermione turned around to smile at him. So she was going to go to college then. Suddenly her world seemed a bigger place, "which one do I pick though" she said looking at the letters with hungry eyes.

Remus smiled at her, "any one you want, with your grades you're likely to get a scholarship anywhere you like".

**IIIII**

True to his word Harry and Ron started their training as Aurors exactly a week later. As they both had their apparation licences by now they decided to stay at Grimmauld Place. They told Hermione it was easier for them this way, but she guessed they were just keeping an eye on her.

She didn't really mind, not so much anymore. She had been fine for ages now. She wasn't the same Hermione she once was, but no one really was the same after they had experienced something like Hermione had. She didn't want to label it as something as flippant as love. It wasn't love. Right?

It didn't matter anyway, she told herself. Whatever it had been it was now gone. And it had taken apart of her with it.

The selfish bastard, she would often refer to him as. He had left her broken and burnt. And he didn't even care.

She would wonder sometimes, if he ever thought of her. She wished she didn't, she didn't cry for him anymore, but the pain that tore at her heart was too much to bear.

Ginny had told her that it would pass, or eventually fade. Maybe she would even become so used to it that she wouldn't notice anymore.

But what did Ginny know?

Although Hermione never told anyone apart from Dumbledore that first time, her arm would often burn. A pain like a thousand hot knives digging into her skin and tearing her apart inside out.

She didn't mind though, she secretly welcomed the pain. On the one hand a painful reminder of her stupidity to help someone that obviously didn't want helping, on the other a needed distraction from the real pain she faced everyday.

She had decided to forgo perusing a career in magic's for the time being. She wanted to go to a muggle university. Hermione had many ideas on how modern medicine could be used in effect with healer's techniques, and with the war fast approaching; she thought there was no better path for her.

McGonagall highly approved of course, and on occasion, before the new term started she would visit Hermione with masses of books and texts on healing, potions and Herbology, all subjects that would come in useful in her research.

It was only when Ginny moved out and back to the burrow the week leading up to the new school year did Hermione feel the loneliness hit her. Harry and Ron had left earlier that morning to go to the ministry. Apparently there was some new information regarding the location of several Death Eaters.

Hermione didn't mind them going, but she felt terribly lonely in the big house without them.

She was sitting on her windowsill watching the autumn leaves fall from the trees outside when she felt the stabbing pain in her arm again. Although after a while it was reduced to nothing but a dull throb, it stung initially. Hermione hissed out in pain.

She decided to busy herself with organising the bookshelf in her room. Since McGonagall's visits it had filled up quickly. Hermione had now quite an impressive collection. It calmed her to take out the books and organise them in different ways; dates, alphabetically, size, subject.

It was only when she had almost finished did she notice, or rather feel someone watching her.

It wasn't Dumbledore, he had returned to the school two weeks ago to put affairs in order and prepare for September. McGonagall was also at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron at the ministry and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's at the burrow. It was possible that it could be Remus, he sometimes hung around Grimmauld place (she wasn't really sure he had anywhere else to go), but he wouldn't just stand there and not say anything.

There was nothing else for it, Hermione climbed down from the ladder attached to her bookcase and turned around to face the doorway. No one.

That was…strange.

Feeling a little nervous now she felt for her wand, it was safely tucked into her pocket. "Hello" she called out, "Remus?"

No one answered but there was a knock from the hallway. Someone had bumped into the table there.

"Hello?" she repeated taking out her wand and looking out her bedroom door.

Someone was downstairs; she could hear them trying the handle on the drawing room door.

Why would someone be trying to get in there?

With blood pumping in her ears like drums and her wand hand as steady as she could hold it, Hermione crept down the stairs.

**IIIII**

"I would like to offer you your job back"

"I never knew I lost it"

"Under the circumstances surely you thought-"

"I do not Presume Albus, you know that"

"I do"

"If I may be so bold to ask-"

"Severus don't, you know I cannot give you that job"

"Who will it be this year then?"

"I have an old friend who has agreed to fill the post for one year"

"A year?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "do you wish to know how Miss Granger is doing?"

Severus stiffened, subtly, but just enough for Dumbledore to notice. "She is well I presume?"

"I thought you didn't presume"

Severus made a growling noise.

"She is…Coping"

"And can I see her?"

"It's not appropriate Severus you know that"

"Then we have noting left to discuss"

**IIIII**

Hermione lowered her wand and signed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Blonde eyebrows rose, "I was checking on you, but then you noticed me and-".

"How did you get in here, it's under the fidelius charm".

"I was given this". Draco searched in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment with _the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix are situated at number 12 Grimmauld Place _on it.

"Who gave you that?" Hermione said snatching it from his hands.

"Who do you think?"

Hermione frowned, "he needn't bother have you come over to check up on me. I don't see why he is so concerned in the first place"

"Really? You'd be surprised"

Hermione looked doubtful, "if Harry or Ron catches you here, you're a known Death Eater you know".

"Really? Am I? Jeez I never knew" he replied sarcastically.

"What do you want" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Aside from checking-how did he put it, 'if those dunderheads haven't killed her yet'- I'm merely snooping around. Do you know that I could rise quite high in The Dark Lord's ranks for detailing him on this place" he said whilst lifting up an old book and blowing off the dust.

"Leave that alone" Hermione said marching over and taking the book off him, "as you can see I am very well and alive, so you can sod off now", she told him as she put the book back in its rightful place.

Draco raised his hands, "fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going" as he marched over to the front door he turned around to her one last time, "he does miss you, you know that right?"

But before Hermione could answer him, he has already started walking off up the street.

Hermione sighed and let her head fall against the door. Did he care for her? She didn't think it was likely, if he did then why wasn't he here, why'd he send Draco?

Then it hit her, Draco hadn't been lying when he was 'snooping around', how stupid had Hermione been, the part about Sev-Snape wanting to check on her must have been a cover.

Hermione took in a deep breath, turned around and opened the door. She could see him at the end of the road, his blond hair standing out like a sore thumb in the grimy street. With precise accuracy she pointed her wand at him, "Obliviate" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N**; _I feel I am being a bit too hard on Hermione...What you think?_

_Please review :D_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N;** _So sorry this chapter has taken so long. It was so hard to write though. I wanted to get through all this and get back to the good stuff so please excuse it if it seems to be rushed._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, without you lot reading this I dont think I could have continued._

_Anyhoo here it is..._

* * *

Severus paced the space in front of his door for what seemed like hours now. Where the hell had Draco got to, it was simple right? Go to Grimmauld Place, quick check on Hermione and then straight back here no fuss.

For what must have been the third time in ten minutes Severus opened and closed his front door, just to check if Draco had appeared.

He had not.

Perhaps there were more spells on the old Black house now that he didn't know about. He hadn't spoken to Albus in a while, and felt most definitely out of the loop.

He could, of course do a locator spell on Draco, but if he was being held by Albus and the rest of the Order then surely someone would notice.

Rolling his eyes he once again opened the door and took another glace about.

What…the hell…was that?

Just over by the bushes at the far end of the Manor garden was what seemed like a white fuss of hair, and on the ground?

Severus heart began pounding, had he just killed Draco? Well that would be ruddy perfect now wouldn't it? How was he going to explain this to the Dark Lord?

Racing across the lawn, like what he thought must have looked like a crazed madman he reached the spot where Draco lay. And rolled his eyes.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he said irritably.

Draco, putting down the twigs and grass he was playing with smiled up at Severus.

"It was a fort" Draco told him thoughtfully, "But I can't finish it now".

"Indeed"

Draco let out an exhausted breath, "is that your house?" he asked looking over at the manor, "do you have any food I'm starving".

Severus grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him to his feet, "I don't suppose you remember anything do you?"

"That's not fair, I know loads" Draco protested.

"Come on" Severus said and dragged the boy towards the house, it seemed finding out what he wanted to know was going to be harder than he thought.

He knew ways of extracting information that could have been perceived as forgotten, but he didn't want to resort to that just yet.

**IIIII**

Hermione paced back and forth in front of her bedroom door. Harry and Ron had returned home. Should she tell them?

She felt some peculiar urge to, and yet, here she was pacing in her bedroom.

Knowing Harry, he wouldn't be pleased at all with Draco's appearance. Even if, by some miracle he was telling the truth and Severus _was _just making sure she was ok.

Hermione shook her head; she was a logical person and had no time for such nonsense.

Of course she should tell Harry. He was her best friend, and he did deserve to know. It was him after all that would ultimately fight for the wizarding world. And she was, despite the mark on her arm, on the side of the light.

Yes she would tell Harry.

As Hermione reached out to grasp the door handle she seized up in pain.

The mark had never burnt like that before. A hot, angry, piercing pain. She could almost feel the rage coming from Voldemort himself.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, as she grinded he teeth with pain she noticed that the mark on her arm was dripping with blood. Just as it had done after it had been scorched into her arm.

Whatever Voldemort wanted, he wasn't going to wait for it.

**IIIII**

"Drink this" Severus said as he handed Draco a cup of luke warm tea. "It should help with the after taste" he explained.

"What was that you gave me" Draco said taking a sip of the tea and making a face as if it were sour.

"Memento syrup"

Draco looked confused for a moment, "what did I forget?"

"I don't know yet I was hoping you could tell me, you went to number 12 Grimmauld Place earlier, what happened?"

Draco looked straight at Severus as if he were trying to read his lips, "Sorry could you say that again, I went where earlier?"

"Grimmauld Place"

Draco shook his head, "where, speak up I can't hear you"

Severus ran a hand through his hair, "it's no use" he sighed, "you simply cannot be told where Grimmauld place is, you have to be shown. If you don't remember that you won't remember anything"

"Have to be shown what?" Draco asked looking confused.

Severus rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of tea. Just as he tipped the tea pot, it hit him.

Clenching his mouth shut and hissing in pain Severus clasped his arm.

The smash of the bone china to the cold marble floor went unnoticed as Draco too howled out in pain.

With the reactions of a man that had done it one too many times, Severus transformed their robes into their death eater attire and apparated them both away.

**IIIII**

Hermione felt like her eyes were bleeding, with her nails she scratched her fingers down her face, cutting into her cheeks. Anything to defer the pain.

Voldemort was a genius, an evil coward as well, but he was still a very clever wizard.

Just the right amount of pain Hermione thought, not enough to knock me out cold but enough to burn. Only someone completely insane in the head could have come up with such a thing.

Wiping blood off her face Hermione got to her feet, Harry was in the house and she needed to see him now more than ever.

She reached out for the door, but something stopped her turning the handle. She had the most uncontrollable urge to go to him.

The pain was getting to her it must be, but something told her that is she just apparated away then everything would be fine.

No.

With all the will she had left at that moment Hermione opened her mouth and let out all that she had left in her.

It was barely a wail, but Ron heard. That was enough.

**IIIII**

The next few days passed Hermione by in a blur. Once the pain in her arm had subsided she had, of course, told Harry and the rest of the order when they had returned about Draco visiting the house.

Dumbledore seemed most concerned by this, and accompanied by the pain Hermione experienced earlier his face set a grave expression.

Harry was infuriated, with Draco, with Severus, with Voldemort, but most of all and perhaps most surprisingly with Dumbledore.

Harry wanted action; he wanted to storm into wherever the death eaters were gathering and put an end to it once and for all.

He didn't have to wait long for his wish, the next day Remus announced that he had heard of Voldemort's plans to attack. He was sending a troop to Hogwarts as what was to be thought as his primary launch, a diversion whilst the rest and more lethal of his Death Eaters headed once again for the ministry.

The plan it seemed was to take them down, with the idea that without a ministry to reign over Britain chaos would break loose.

The only plan the order could come up with was to fight.

It was inevitable that the final battle was nearing. Hermione along with McGonagall and Molly Weasley would work tirelessly day in day out preparing potions and medical supplies for whenever the day would come.

Ginny refused to help, she insisted that she would fight alongside Harry; no one could change her mind.

So when the final day did arrive Hermione hugged each of her friends and wished them good luck, not that they would need it hopefully. Hermione had been experimenting with muggle and magical medicines. She had found, and just in time, a way to combine painkillers, energy stimulants and blood replenishing potion along with Felix Felicis. She had given it to them before they left. Time would only tell if it actually helped.

It felt like days passed without word, when in fact it had only been mere hours. No one spoke in Grimmauld place, even the portraits were quiet and anticipating the return of the order.

So when that fateful hour arrived and the door creaked open. Hermione felt her world go into slow motion.

Remus and Tonks were among the first to arrive home, blood stained but on the whole looking very much alive.

Following, another crowd of Aurors entered the house. Harry and Ron soon followed, on sight of them Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Harry walked through the door and fell into her embrace; although he was alive he was badly hurt, before she could help heal him though she had to wait for the rest of the order to come in.

To the relief of almost everyone there Ginny finally arrived and wordlessly she and Harry acknowledged their love as they threw themselves into each others arms. Ginny holding on so tight it looked as if she may never let go.

Finally when almost all normality had resumed and it seemed everyone was well and alive, Hermione began to notice the absences. Hagrid was no where to be seen or heard, and neither, she noticed was Dumbledore.

As if sensing her looking around Ron cam over and gave a slight nod. It was all she needed to know who had lost their lives. Who had sacrificed themselves so Harry could achieve what he was meant to do.

No two people seemed more likely to sacrifice themselves for Harry then those two.

Hermione looked over to where he and Ginny sat together, she wondered if he even knew yet. Did any of them really know who was alive and who was not?

She noticed, but it seemed not to fall upon Ron's attention the lack of presence by his two brothers. Perhaps he didn't want to talk about it, or perhaps they were just late getting back.

As the night went on more and more order members arrived in the safety and celebrations of Grimmauld Place, still there were the absences.

Hermione wondered if they would ever return, she wondered if the world outside these four walls would ever be the same again. But most of all, and against her better judgement she wondered about a particular tall, dark stranger who used to teach her potions. Was he alive, did she want to even know the answer, and if she did, what answer was she looking for?

* * *

**A/N;** _Like I said I am sorry if that seemed rushed. The "War" is not that important to this story so I didn't want to spend ages on that._

_Coming next...Finally some interaction between our fave characters...hmmmmmm_

Please review :D


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N;** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chap. _

_I like this one, It's not the last one, but be warned,that is on its way :(_

_At last, Sev and Hermione sort of back in the same scene togeather...Hmmm#_

_**Oh and just so you know we have skipped forward a little bit in time, but i'm sure you'll get that...**_

* * *

Hermione kept her head bowed as she walked up the grassy hill to the castle. Now and again she would sneak a peek underneath the hood, her long eyelashes brushing against her hair as it fell in delicate curls against her face.

She hadn't had chance to say goodbye to Hogwarts, and now as she walked slowly up to the place that had been home for so many years, Hermione couldn't help but feel saddened.

She had so many good years there, they were all lost in time now, along with the friends that she once had. Those brave souls that gave their lives so that future generations could go on. And it was those generations of students that Hermione was going to teach.

Yes she felt saddened, but the surge of excitement she used to get before embarking on an adventure with Harry and Ron was there too. Thumping in her chest, reminding her she was alive.

Hermione took a deep breath through her nose. She let the cold air fill her nostrils and blew it out again, watching it as it danced in front of her before being blown away.

She wanted to take everything in, everything she might have missed before; the smell of the grass, the sound of the trees, the taste of the frost in the air. All of it, savouring it. This moment was hers.

And as she felt the mud squelch underneath her feet she took another glance upwards, toward the castle. With the rain caught in her eyelashes and falling down cold against her cheeks, she paused, shocked, unable to catch her breath.

**IIIII**

Severus hated the first of September. He hated the students; he disliked his colleagues immensely, but most of all he loathed the way everyone acted. All of them skipping about now that the war had ended, not one of them wanting to remember, wanting to recognise the sacrifices made.

To the new generation of dunderhead students, the past war was just an exciting event that took place over the summer. Something they could tell their grandchildren they were alive to witness if they ever asked.

None of them knew the truth, none of them held the darkness in their eyes like he did. He had witnessed death at its rawest. He had smelt the dying flesh of his former students. Sure he had been on the winning side, but what sickly sweet victory it was.

Potter had lived, Potter would always have lived. He had an entourage of willing fans that would have gladly given their life for that idiot.

But who else. He didn't know, he didn't dare to ask. Sure he had been on the side that won the war, but what had _he _lost?

And there they were, those imbeciles that he would have to teach for another seven years. Imbeciles that didn't know or didn't care about the true heroes, those who were lost to the war, those who _he_ lost in the war.

That's if he even lost anyone.

Not that he cared, of course.

**IIIII**

Hermione couldn't breath. He stomach had plummeted into the burning pit of her stomach.

There he was.

The most horrific and yet breathtaking sight she had ever seen.

He was death, in his dark robes. His dark eyes tearing into the students that hurried into the castle as he stood and waited for them. Impatient fury plastered all over his face.

Now that McGonagall was Headmistress, he had taken over her job of welcoming the students. He was far from welcoming.

His hair fell in curtains beside his face; wet with the rain it hid his snarling mouth from anyone that was too far away not to notice.

Hermione knew, she could feel the heat and anger radiating from him. He was like the plague, infecting anyone who passed with fear of death. The black plague, it suited him perfectly.

Would she have to walk past him too? Wasn't there another way into the castle?

He heart was beating so fast she was sure he would hear it soon. Pounding in her chest. Banging against her ribcage. It was begging to be released. But she couldn't let that happen, not again. Not to _him_.

There were only a few students left now; surely he would see her soon. It was only then that Hermione realised she had stopped dead in her tracks. Rain had soaked through her robes, she didn't care. Her eyes fixed on him, rain dripping down her face from her hood; she took a deep breath and resumed her pace.

**IIIII**

At least this year he would be teaching Defence. Not that it was vitally important anymore, but there would always be threats from those witches and wizards that strayed a little too far into the dark arts.

At least the dunderheads would have a competent tutor in the subject.

He didn't know nor care who was taking over potions. McGonagall had told him it was a bright young witch that had played a vital part in the war making potions for the sick and injured.

He had just rolled his eyes, he didn't care. Why should he?

Was that it?

Severus' eyes swept over the grounds as what seemed to be the last of the students hurried their way past him and into the, now crowded, great hall.

No.

Over by the bank was one more, slowly making their way to the castle? He had half a mid to go over and drag whoever it was up here himself. Did they expect _him _to wait out in the rain for _them_?

Was it a student though? Just before Severus did a perfect double take he realised that whoever it was, was much too tall to be a first year student. And why weren't they in uniform?

As he strained his eyes to get a better look through the down pour of rain he noticed that whoever it was, was trying to remain anonymous.

Why else would they have their hood pulled up over their head? They hadn't bothered using a drying spell either. He could tell by the state of their-no, of _her_ robes that she was soaking.

He couldn't pass comment, he hadn't bothered either. But he liked the feel of the rain. It made him feel alive.

He noticed, just by the side of her hidden face was a stray piece of hair. Brown. He dully noted, whoever it was had brown hair. He didn't know why he was so interested; perhaps he just liked to know everything. Was this the new potions professor?

She was young, he could tell as much, he hands were fresh and clean, obviously not someone who had spent years handling burning cauldrons filled with boiling potions.

What struck his curiosity so much however was how slowly she walked, as if counting every step? She seemed sad.

Without even thinking about it too much Severus recognised the signs. She _had_ been apart of the war, she had lost, and she had lived. But then again McGonagall had told him as much, so what else was it about this woman that made him unable to tear his eyes away?

He watched quietly as she came closer and as if time seemed to pass more slowly now, he watched as she lifted her hood.

Her eyes.

He recognised those eyes. Those same eyes that had haunted him for the past year. So she was alive.

The realisation hit him at about the same time as a terrible feeling hit him in his gut. It was as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Severus was left breathless.

**IIIII**

That look on his face, he almost looked scared of her. That was until he started gasping for breath, then he just looked angry.

Was he angry? Hermione had no idea what she had done that would make him angry to see her; perhaps he just didn't ever want to see her again. It was possible, she was sure he didn't need his life saving anytime soon.

And that _was _all she was good for right?

In fact, when she thought about it, if anyone had the right to be angry it was her. _He _had hurt_ her. _She could be fuming with him and it would be excusable.

But McGonagall had warned her about him. Hermione had wondered if he had died in the war, but a quick remark from her old professor had confirmed that he had lived. Which in a way was a shame, as so many good people had died.

Then she was offered his old job and Hermione figured that he had simply moved on. Just like he had done all those many months ago.

She in no way expected to see him here, right in front of her own eyes. Staring at her like she was simply one of his idiotic students.

With a fury in her eyes a feeling of braveness that reminded of her that she was once sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione held her head up high, gave him what she considered to be a curt nod and marched right past him.

* * *

**A/N;** _Please Review_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N;**_ So I am thinking that this could be the penultimate chapter... maybe, perhaps..._

* * *

What the hell was he doing still alive? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Did she really want him dead?

Hermione shook her head, she supposed not, but that was beside the point. She never would have guessed in a million years that he would be here, right now, sitting scowling into his soup just a few seats down from her.

It was the start of year fest and of course they had to attend, of course they had to sit within mere metres of one another.

Hermione took a deep calming breath as a new first year was sorted into Hufflepuff, not that she was paying much attention to the sorting. She was trying to catch McGonagall's eye. For some reason she figured if she could place the blame on anyone it should be her. For starters Hermione saw no reason that explained the fact that she forgot to inform Hermione of Snape's current, continuous employment. Things like that don't just escape your mind.

Hermione shot another dirty look down the table at Snape. He was smugly sneering as some beefy looking boy got sorted into Slytherin.

Jerk.

**IIIII**

Another Slytherin, it was looking good for his house this year, all the weedy looking brats had been sorted into Hufflepuff of Gryffindor by now.

Severus smirked.

Feeling eyes burning on the back of his head, his sly smile faded to be replaced with a scowl.

Granger.

How dare Minerva hire her and not tell him, Dumbledore had meddled in other peoples business and look where that landed him. Not that his death was a result of his meddling, but anyway. He would never have expected the same from Minerva, yet here she was.

Sitting just two seats away from him and staring at him with her big brown bothersome eyes.

Severus growled.

It wasn't as if he never wanted to see her again. For months after she had left him he had, against his better judgement pined away for her.

He was like a lovesick fool.

It sickened him.

Yet he couldn't help wondering if she was ok, every time the mark burned against his skin he felt for her. He wondered if she felt the same pain, and if so he wanted to take it away.

Not that he could, she never showed up to any DE meeting, not that he blamed her. She didn't want to see him.

Albus had said it was for the best, that such a distraction would benefit no one. He was sure the Dark Lord would have targeted her if he had known Severus true feelings, and perhaps he would have.

Severus couldn't risk that, not so selfishly. Hermione was like a beacon of hope and light and he, he was plagued with death and darkness. He had no business being with her, even wanting her was unrealistic.

She would end up with someone like _Potter _or that idiot _Weasley,_ not him, she deserved better than having some old fool lusting after her.

Severus sneered as another terrified first year was placed into Ravenclaw.

From the corner of his eye he saw her clapping feverishly. She was smiling down at the children, that beaming blinding smile of hers.

Severus stabbed his fork into a sausage and tore it apart aggressively with his teeth.

**IIIII**

Hermione squirmed watching Severus mutilate his food before eating it. What she had ever seen in him she didn't know.

"Nervous?" a voice beside her asked.

Hermione turned to see Professor Raspin smiling over at her. He was new here too, a little older that Hermione, he would be taking over Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione thought he seemed right for the job; he had the most watery puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Not that anyone would ever replace Hagrid in her mind, but he seemed a suitable substitute.

"A little" she confessed, "everything will be so different now".

"Yes" he smiled, "but it's all for the better".

"Oh, of course" Hermione agreed, "I just mean me, here, teaching, I'm used to being a student, I don't know anything else".

"Me too" Raspin said, "but they seem a good bunch, and now I suppose they don't have anything hanging over their heads like an impending war to deal with, I'm sure they wont give us too much of a hard time".

"I suppose" Hermione smiled, her attention caught by noticing Snape in the corner of her eye glare daggers at Raspin.

She rolled her eyes, what was his problem?

"Would you like to get a coffee later?" Raspin asked regaining her attention.

Hermione blushed.

"Only as a friendly gesture that is, to toast to the new term?" he added hesitantly.

Feeling stupid at her own shyness Hermione smiled and nodded, what harm could it do anyway? Raspin was a nice guy, and she deserved to have someone nice in her life, even it was only for friendship.

A harsh squeal made her jump as Snape pushed his chair back, stood and stormed out of the hall. His black cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione cringed, whatever had set him off she didn't know. But she warned herself not to cross his path tonight, she felt sorry for anyone who would.

"What's his problem?" Raspin asked

Hermione shrugged.

**IIIII**

"Severus, may I come in?"

"You needn't ask Minerva" Severus sighed, "you are headmistress now you may come and go as you please"

"Yes well I still respect your privacy none the less" she said as she stepped into his chambers.

"Ha" Severus mock laughed throwing his head back, "if you cared then you would not have hired _her"_

"I was under the impression what ever happened between you and Professor Granger was water under the bridge".

Severus glared, "_Professor_ Granger, Pft".

"She is qualified Severus, you know that" Minerva said watching as he paced back and forth by the fireplace.

The carpet, she noticed, was worn there. He must do that often.

"She is a nuisance, she is a liability, and she must leave" he demanded.

Minerva frowned and fixed him with a calculating stare. "Severus Snape" she snapped, "however much she had hurt you I can assure you it was noting compared to the pain you put her through-"

Severus stopped pacing and looked at the frowning woman bemused.

"-I had to sit and watch her cry her heart out week after week, month after month until nothing was left. You hurt her in all the ways a woman can be hurt. Whether you knew it or not she loved you, and as stupid as it may seem I am sure you harboured some feelings towards her too. When you never even bothered to see if she was alright if she was coping, she gave up. After months of persuading I was able to bring her back to books and studies. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have won the war, I am sure of it. I will not, now, after mere hours of employment dismiss her because _you_ Severus Snape have a strop on."

The expression on Severus' face was priceless.

"I suggest" Minerva sighed, "you learn to deal with it", and with that she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

Severus let out the breath he was holding and fell into the armchair underneath him.

He had hurt Hermione? Had she thought he didn't care? Questions raced through his head, and as he tried to sort them all one kept popping to the surface, had she really loved him?

* * *

**A/N;**_ Aww isnt Sev just the cutest?? I think so, bless._

_Deathly Hallows out next week- Aghhhh- I promise to have this finished before then._

R

E

V

I

E

W


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Hermione sat scowling into her glass of butterbeer, it was nothing to do with Raspin, he was nice enough. A country guy who had- apart from attending Hogwarts when he was younger- grown up outside the wizarding community. He had studied to be a vet, but once his mother had died three years ago he decided to venture back into the wizarding world.

"You are very fortunate, you know" he was saying.

"I am" Hermione replied, her mind not really focusing on their conversation.

"Yes, to be so young and working at an established school, to have such a good job at your age-"

"I am only 20" Hermione pointed out frowning

"Exactly, I am sure other people have to wait years for a position like yours".

"Hmmm" Hermione said staring out the window. What was she doing at Hogwarts? Did she really want to teach? She supposed she did, it was just the fact that _he_ was here that was putting her off. Honestly what was Minerva Thinking?

"I suppose it helps that you are close friends with Harry Potter-"

Hermione's head snapped up, "and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" Raspin corrected himself, "just that-"

"Don't bother" Hermione said standing up, "I am sure you didn't mean anything by it, I have to go" she said pulling on her outdoor robes, "I don't feel up to talking tonight, not really, it's been a busy day for me-"

"Are you sure" Raspin said standing to hep her get her cloak on, "I really didn't mean to offend you".

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, "I'm sure" she confirmed, before dropping two sickles on the table to pay for the drinks and walking out before he could stop her.

As soon as she reached outside the cold September air hit her. It was almost 11pm and dark out.

She took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Raspin, she was sure his heart was in the right place, but Hermione knew she couldn't be good company tonight, not after seeing _him. Him _and his dark eyes sneering at her, mocking her. She knew she would have to speak with him eventually; after all they were colleagues now. She planned put it off until it was essential however.

**IIIII**

Severus hissed into the book he was attempting to read. Why in Merlin's name was he so irate? And an even bigger mystery, why in the world was Hermione granger out with that vet boy Raspin?

So he didn't really know Raspin, did that matter? No he had heard enough about him. Him and his muggle vet ways, what Hermione saw in that man was beyond him!

Then again Minerva had said Hermione once loved him, and he saw nothing in himself worthy of her love.

He would have to tell her, just to clear the air of course. He would explain that Albus, in his infinite wisdom had asked him not to contact her. He had tried, he had even sent Draco, and she couldn't have forgotten that? Then again she did Obliviate the boy so maybe she wasn't too impressed.

He ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't going to sleep tonight and he knew it.

Stepping up and pulling on a robe he decided to go for a walk, there was nothing like patrolling the corridors to clear ones head.

**IIIII**

What was she thinking agreeing to have a drink with Raspin? Was she doing it in some way to piss Snape off? She guessed that was what he had stormed out of the feast. But why did she want to piss him off.

"Because I'm pissed off" Hermione hissed at herself out loud, instantly she regretted it.

A shadowy figure the other end of the corridor stopped and turned towards her.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger, was that him? _

She prayed that is wasn't; let it be Raspin, anyone but _him._

"You know language like that in the corridor is unacceptable" a smooth voice drawled out.

_Damn it_

"Yes, well" Hermione huffed turning on her heel and heading back in the direction she came in.

Severus watched he turn away from him. Did she really hate him so much that she couldn't even look at him? He needed to say something, anything, sorry would be best…

"Hermione-" he called out.

Hermione stopped her pace, but didn't turn around to face him. He would just apologise to her back then. No big deal, it would be easier that way anyway.

"I-I'm…" he paused for breath

"Yes" she said now finally facing him and taking in his features.

Severus froze, "I don't want to hear you swearing around the corridors at night" he snapped out, "you are a professor now, it sets a bad example".

Hermione's face looked as if she had never been as angry and as insulted in her life.

Before he could dwell on her, Severus turned on his heal and stalked off. Why had he said that, why? He had meant to apologise. Now she would most likely hate him more than ever, not even a friendship could be salvaged he supposed.

He cursed himself underneath his breath.

He was a fool, a blind callas cruel old fool.

It would take something spectacular to win her over now.

**IIIII**

She stormed back to her quarters; they were near the Gryffindor tower and felt homier to her beyond anything she had ever had.

Perhaps it was just the castle; she had after all spent seven years of her life growing up here.

And now that, _that man_ and his malicious temper had set he in a bad mood.

_Urrrrgh!_

She had been willing, hoping even for friendship. She hated him in so many ways, yet the love was still there. Festering inside her, living off her emotions like a parasite.

Why she cared so much she didn't know. She hadn't even gone a whole day yet and she was already in a state.

She buried her head into her pillow, she wouldn't cry, she refused to cry.

**IIIII**

Hermione didn't have any lessons planned until the afternoon, this, unluckily for her, left much time for her ever inquisitive mind to go over and over last night and her unwanted yet undeniable feelings for _that man_.

Stressed to the point of tearing her bushy hair out she headed to the library. Books had always calmed her.

Inside she found it no busier than usual, a few students studying for upcoming lessons. Some first years looking up books with that amazed face Hermione remembered from her first year.

Madam Prince was still there, her beady eyes watching as Hermione took a seat at a table in the corner. Her hands traced over an engraving in the desk where Ron had scratched in a remark in their third year, "Malfoy sucks eggs". Either it had been left as a testament of the ages or a house elf had been unable to remove it. She guessed the latter.

Just as she let out a sigh and began to rest her head in her hands the library went quiet.

To say it was always quite would be somewhat true, yet at that present moment a pin could be heard dropping.

Hermione looked up bewildered as all the students including Madam Prince were looking on in astonishment as Severus Snape, most feared professor in Hogwarts walked up to the new, much younger and friendlier looking potions professor, and knelt before her.

Hermione swallowed hard, what on earth he was doing.

Severus reached out and took her small delicate hand in his, "I'm sorry" he whispered in one breath, "I was a fool, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant you to think I never cared. I never stopped caring, not once were you not at the centre of my thoughts."

Hermione looked at him, not a trace of lies in his dark eyes. His face full of sadness. Was he really telling the truth?

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him, he own voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I can't sleep, I can't eat, I cannot going on living another day without it being said" he told her softly. "You plague my thoughts, you always have".

Hermione looked up; nearly all the students were looking at her with scared apprehensive looks upon their faces. She let out a laugh, what it must look like, Severus Snape on bended knee apologising to a former student and a Gryffindor at that. If anything the student's faces didn't look scared enough.

"Severus", Hermione said "you hurt me and then last night-"

"I was an idiot" he scolded, "I wanted to apologise. Those things, saying things like that, like this- they do not come easily to me. I have trouble-"

Hermione smiled silencing him. "I'm sorry too" she quietly admitted.

Taking in all her features, the delicate way her hair swallowed her shoulders, her rosy lips, the few freckles that covered her nose, her chocolaty eyes. Severus felt the overwhelming feeling of being consumed by her whole.

For he _was_ completely consumed, overpowered, overwhelmed overawed. He wanted her, he needed her yet he didn't deserve her. She was a goddess and he an old Death Eater who taught potions on the side. Yet here she was, staring into his eyes like no one else, not the students, not her friends nor anyone else mattered in that moment but him.

"Hermione, you are my world" he said spilling out his soul.

And without caring if she was breaking any rules, Hermione took his sorrowful face in her warm hands and she kissed him for the first time.

Cheers broke out.

**IIIII**

Professor Snape managed to uphold his reputation for the most unfair, unreasonable professor to ever grace Hogwarts corridors. Yet there was always the story that students used to whisper and laugh about at the back of his classroom.

"That's not true" one would say

"Is so, my brother told me" would say another

"And how does he know"

"He was there"

"Yeah right, Snape on his knees snogging Professor Snape, I doubt it"

"It's true"

"She wouldn't kiss him"

"She did, when she first started working here. Apparently they're secretly married"

"Whatever, just because they have the same names doesn't mean that they are married"

"That's what I heard"

"That can't be true" one would say and glance at the Defence Professor as if trying to discover some hidden truths about his person.

A ring would glisten. But that didn't mean anything right? After all both Professor Snape's had been here for years now, and they didn't get along, did they? They couldn't be married, the thought was just wrong, wasn't it?

After all Potions master Professor Snape was one of the kindest professors in the caste, she was always there to help. And Defence against the Dark Arts Snape, well he was just as nasty as they got. They couldn't be together… Right?

Wasn't it only yesterday that Leo Bailey had convinced his fellow Gryffindor's that Snape was out to get him? That he was out to steal some precious artefact that McGonagall was keeping safe?

And so the story continues.

* * *

**A/N;** _Ok it's Done, Finito, Over, The End, Finsihed. I have loved writing this and I hope you like the ending. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I wouldnt have finished it were it not for you lot. Hope you enjoy Deathly Hallows when it hists the shelves, i'm sure I will._

About that last chap, I like to think that in years to come the students will still be having adventures of the kind that Harry, Ron and Hermione had. Leo Bailey is named after my son Leo and Baily would have been his name had he been born a girl, lol !

_Also got another story going on at the moment **Our Time?** If you wanna chek that out for some back to the future style HG/SS._


End file.
